Dead Moon
by no.1Schizo
Summary: Bella, after Edward leaves, goes lives with her cousin in Bon Temps. Soon after meeting Sookie,shes pushed into the world of Vampire Politics, crazy shapeshifters and danger. Then Edward comes. Will he be able to save her? Does she want to be saved?
1. New Home, New Life

Okay first off I'd like to welcome everyone to the Dead Moon. If you've never read either Twilight, New moon, or the whole Sookie Stackhouse series (That doesn't include the one coming out May 2009) then you'll be very confused and this will contain spoilers. You've been warned.

I'd like to thank Haley for coming up with the idea of this story. When I was first asked to write it I wasn't sure I could (Crossovers are not my strong point). After a few seconds ideas came flowing and I came up with a logical story (you'll have to ignore some points since no story can filter seamlessly into another completely different story). I tried my best to make the story go together.

Unlike my other work this will probably be a Bella/Edward, Sookie/Eric. I wanted to make a Bella/Eric but I didn't have the heart to do it. Sookie is Erics blood-bonded, they were made to be together. (Is a Bill hater.)

At the bottom of the story please read the time line. It will help you understand where I came up with the dates. I never realized that the Stackhouse series (All eight books) take place in a 2 year time span. It always for some reason felt longer.

Disclaimer: I do not own the twilight series or the Southern Vampire Mystery Series (Sookie Stackhouse series). I do own the OC's such as Haley and Nikel.

* * *

**Chapter 1 of 13**

-April 2007-

I watched as people danced to the beat of the dark club music. They grinded and twisted along with the music in a giant heap of bodies. A vampire band played tonight. That is real vampires, not the Cold Ones, who call themselves vampires. The bar/club was a 21 plus Vampire place so the question arose; why was I here? I'm only nineteen, but when you have the attention of Eric Northman you get to break all kinds of rules.

I moved to Bon Temps six months ago to live with my cousin Haley. I couldn't stand my mothers pity stares anymore, plus we were always traveling with Phil to his games. I moved out a month after my nineteenth birthday finally having enough money to pay half the rest at Haley's house. Of course I had to find a job soon after settling in.

I only lived with my mom for three months. Charlie kicked me out after graduation. He caught Jacob and me on our motorcycles. I was planning on going cliff diving that day but the water was too chaotic. So we motorcycled…and got caught! That happened not too long after Valentines Day, five months after _they _left. My disastrous eighteenth birthday party.

I had only lived in Bon Temps for a week before getting a job at Merlottes. Not the most glamorous job waiting tables for drunks but it paid my half of the bills. There I met Sookie Stackhouse, who a lot of locals told me was crazy. She seemed fine to me but apparently I really confused her when she first met me though.

Apparently my mind protection isn't just limited to Vampires. Sookies a telepath. She's also blood-bonded to Eric Northman, a big bad boss Vampire of area five. I don't really know what a blood-bonded is and I don't think Sookie really knows either.

After about two months in Bon Temps I was being introduced to all kinds of supernatural creatures. December 10th, 2006 was the day, or should I say night, I was brought to Fangtasia for the first time.

Four months later I practically lived here when I'm not working. These vampires are closer to things of legends. There were two types of Vampires: Cold Ones, like _them_, and vampires, like Eric. They had fangs, sun burns them as well as silver and you can actually stake them. Though I don't suggest it, you wont live long afterwards.

Of course the original vampires went public in 2003 when synthetic blood was created but I had never seen one before. They looked more human than the Cold Ones did.

There's different types of Weres too. Jacob is what I later learned is called a spirit shifter. They're not really recognized in the supernatural world. There's also Weres like Werewolves, weretigers, etc. Last are shape shifters like my boss Sam, he can turn into any animal.

I also knew if Vampires and Werewolves existed then so should other mythological beings. And they do: witches, fairies, goblins, demons. I've met them all.

"Bella, wake up, you almost do a better downtime stare than a vampire." Sookie teased, sitting down next to me. She had been one of the people dancing.

I laughed, "Yeah I kind of let my mind wander a bit."

"Don't worry about it. Are you sure you don't want to dance?"

I looked into the crowd of fangbangers and shook my head. I think I even looked a little green by the thought of dancing. She knew I had balance problems yet she always asked me anyways. I always give her the same answer. She signed and went back out onto the floor.

"You do not like to dance." I jump in my seat to see Eric beside me, "Yet you come here often."

" The music's good." I threw out dryly. He laughed before catching my eye. I wasn't a telepath like Sookie but I couldn't be glamoured either. I smirked when he gave up.

"Is Victor hanging around still or did he finally leave?" I arrived at Bon Temps days after the take over. While the king left, Victor kept coming back driving Eric crazy.

"He left…for now. Hopefully the King will keep him busy making him stay away."

I had to agree. Victor gave me the creeps. Sookie tells me I'm lucky, though, I never met the Old Queen's second, Andre. Apparently he was a ray of sunshine.

Sookie came back then and we headed out. I drove Sookie's car. She didn't drink much but I was completely sober.

We went to Haley's then Sookie would drive herself home which was right up the road. It was after midnight but I knew Hal would still be up.

"You were suppose to call Renee when you got home but if I were you I'd wait until tomorrow."

"No shit." I replied barely getting in the door. She was sitting on the couch typing furiously on her laptop.

'Probably talking to her mentor' I thought watching her. Her dad and my mom were siblings. Haley's mother, however, was a purebred witch. I wasn't sure how powerful she was but once a week she got together with Amelia, Sookie's roommate, to share and practice spells.

Occasionally she'd teach me a simple spell that you don't need to be a witch to do. My mother would kill me if she knew. She was open-minded but even she had her limits.

"How was Fangtasia?" Haley asked pleasantly, blowing her Black hair out of her face. Rolling my eyes I flicked her a hair tie from around my wrist. She gave me a grateful smile, tying her waist length hair in a low ponytail.

"Loud, annoying fangbangers, the usual." I answer, "When did you get home? You weren't here when I left."

The dark green tank top and black stretch pants was an indicator she's been home for awhile. Also the lack of make-up not that she needed any.

"Yeah I as stuck working after hours because we had some shooting issues." She replied, a hint of annoyance in her voice.

Haley's day job was working for a magazine as a model. She did some romance novel covers as well. Tall and curvy her exotic dark green eyes were a huge head turner. That only thing we had in common was the pale tint of our skin that didn't tan. While I was almost sickly pale; she was ivory pale. It just wasn't fair.

"Catherine causing problems again." She was another model Haley was stuck working with.

She smirked, "Always."

"Hmmm…maybe she needs to wake up with a facial problem." I suggested, innocently.

She gave me a quick evil grin, "You know I only try to use good magic. Don't tempt me."

"You could slip."

"I'm trying to keep a good Karma. You know what goes around comes around. Plus my coven we bide within the rule of three. What you do to someone will comeback to you, threefold."

"I know I know. Just trying to help. Maybe Sookie can get Eric to scare her."

"You know you should be careful hanging out with vampires-" Haley told me concerned.

"Because of the fairy blood, yeah, yeah" I interrupted her. That's why I smelt so good to the Cullens in general. Apparently somewhere in my family there was a fairy. I still don't know why I smelt exceptionally good to _him. _

"Bella, seriously, fairy blood affects people differently. In Jason Stackhouse's case women find him extremely attractive." He was Sookie's older brother and I had to admit he was very handsome…if you could overlook his selfish demeanor, which many women can.

"And in my case I attract danger and supernatural's like crazy. Plus my minds a black hole." I sighed getting sick of the conversation.

"So far, you're only nineteen who knows what else will pop up in the next couple of years. You forgot the ghosts."

I stuck my tongue out and headed to my room. I worked the lunch shift tomorrow (or should I say later today) so I really needed to sleep.

Once in my room I collapsed on my bed. I didn't even bother to change; Louisiana weather is so much nicer than Forks was.

As I, once again, thought of Forks I sighed. I missed Jake and the pack. I missed my dad, he couldn't cook worth shit. My motorcycle was less practical here than in Forks. Most of the roads were dirt. Nothing like dust in your mouth whenever you ride, So I couldn't bring that with me either.

At first, I didn't have car, I just walked everywhere. That changed two months ago. I now owned a Silver 2007 Mustang GT convertible. Apparently Eric took care of things (or people) he deemed his. Hell Sookie just had a whole security system put in thanks to the Vamp. She wasn't overly happy about it though.

Why am I so valuable one would ask. I'm a human, who gives off a very diluted scent of fairy, mental powers don't work on me at all and…well my fairy genes are starting to make themselves known more and more since my eighteenth birthday.

My mind is more shielded than ever. Haley tried to scry for me, that means find me with her magic, and couldn't. Its like I don't exist. We went to see a friend of hers who's a seer and I no longer have a visible future.

"You have no future as if your fate was knocked out of alignment. When it wasn't able to realign you it took you out all together." I muttered quoting what the seer told me. I assumed it had something to do with my fairy blood.

The lack of future apparently makes me like the walking dead, because ever since my nineteenth birthday I've been able to see ghosts.

Ghosts make good spies. That's why Eric keeps me around. That's why he protects me. Aint that just sweet of him? Closing my eyes, I drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

And there you have the first chapter. I know it wasn't the best but I wanted to get most of the explaining out of the way.

Okay here's the time line of the two books. I did a lot of research to figure these out and there are the real timelines not one I made up to fit the story. Now one books timeline could cover a couple of months but I chose either a season or one particular month to give you an idea.

**Sookie Stackhouse Series:**

Vampires came out of the coffin around January 2003 roughly. It was hard to get an exact date.

Dead until Dark: March 2005

Living Dead in Dallas: Summer 2005

Club Dead: November 2005

Dead to the World: December 2005

Dead as a Doornail: January 2006

Definitely Dead: Spring 2006

All Together Dead: third week in Sept 2006

From Dead to Worse: October 2006

Dead and Gone: December 2006/January 2007

**Twilight Series:**

Twilight: January 2005

New Moon: Sept 2005

Eclipse: May/Jun 2006

Breaking Dawn: September 2006

So as you see Dead Until Dark and Twilight match up pretty close. They're only a few months apart. Jacob started hanging out with Bella in January 2006. He started ignoring her around February 20th, 2006. March 19th, 2006 is the day she goes to save Edward. So the two series actually take place around the same years making it easier for me to combine them.

Thank you for reading, and please review I want to know how I did. Please don't review saying it doesn't make since because Vampires in the open were never mentioned in Twilight. I know that but there was one way around it. Lol.

**A four random quotes from chapter two to keep you on edge:**

"Oh well I wont keep you. Uh Bells...I got a call from Alice Cullen, you remember her." I winced how could I forget, "She really wanted to talk to you and I kind of gave her your number."

"Please tell me theres a ghost in here and you're not talking to yourself."

"No I contacted Sookie. You and her will be coming to Fangtasia after close. We have some matter to discuss."

"What are you doing in a graveyard?"


	2. Ghosts

A special thanks to everyone who reviewed to this story. I'm glad to see people like it. Check out my website on freewebs . Com / no1schizo / I added this story to the site. There's also a survey pertaining to the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own the twilight series or the Southern Vampire Mystery Series (Sookie Stackhouse series). I do own the OC's such as Haley and Nikel.

* * *

"Can I get you anything else?" I asked putting on my best 'I'm a lowly barmaid' smile.

"Naw Bells, thanks though." Catfish replied getting up. I cleared his plate away before going back to collect my tip. Catfish was nice; I had no idea what his real name was.

I headed back to the bar area and leaned against the counter; Sam was serving drinks to the only patron still here. Apparently Jane was starting early today. I felt bad for her son who'd have to pick her up later.

I glanced at Sam, "I hate the lunch shiftt. Especially on a Wednesday. There's no people and no people means no tips!" I wasn't actually mad at Sam or anything. I just like to give him shit.

Sam rolled his eyes theatrically, "You sit here and get paid by the hour. I don't want to hear it." He teased back.

"Go bite the mailman." Sam usually turned into a dog on the nights of the full moon. I always had to tease him about that.

"Talking to yourself again?"

"I don't talk to myself!" 'I talk to ghosts nobody else can see.' I added silently. He knew that of course. Haley, Nikel, Sookie, Sam and Eric were the only ones that knew.

"Whatever you say."

I glared at him half-assed, "You're mean."

"Go take your break, Bella." he faked exasperation.

Shrugging I went outside. Originally Arlene was here too but Sam sent her home since there wasn't anything to do. She's been in a real sour mood lately and bitched about everything. Sam got sick of her and away she went. With a sigh, I went out and sat on the hood of my car. The sun was blazing but it felt good. Maybe I'd tan a little after all. The thought almost made me laugh. It'd go against all laws of nature. So would not falling on my face every twenty feet.

My phone rang. Lazily I picked it up, "Hello?"

"Hey kiddo. I just wanted to check in with you."

"Hey dad. How's Sue?"

Harry, Sue's husband, died the same day my dad found me on the motorcycle. I think that was part of the reason he overreacted. He was very upset about the loss of his friend. Sue has been spending a lot of time with my dad. I think they're dating but dad hasn't said anything.

"She's fine, how have you been?"

"I'm actually on break right now. Merlottes is really slow today."

"Oh, well, I wont keep you. Uh Bells…I got a call from Alice Cullen, you remember her?" I winced how could I forget, "She really wanted to talk to you and I kind of gave her your number."

"Aw Dad!"

"I'm sorry she tricked it out of me. She's pretty crafty."

'You have no idea' I thought. Instead I said, "Its fine dad. I'll just ignore the call. I've got to go. Bye."

It wasn't exactly true, but I didn't want to talk anymore. Why would Alice want to talk to me now? She could've just…I don't have a future she can see! But why would that matter? _They_ left me.

With my head swimming I finished my last four extremely dull hours of work. I barely said hi to Sookie before taking off for home. It was seven and the sun was just setting; the Vampires would be up soon.

When I reached home the first thing I noticed was Haley wasn't home yet. The second thing I noticed was Nikel, Haley's boyfriend, was. Groaning I left the car and went inside.

"Breaking and entering a new hobby of yours."

Nikel sat on the couch flipping channels. His Blue eyes snapped to me for a moment, "Haley gave a key so you're out of luck."

"Great now you can come over any time and eat our food." I grumbled grabbing a handful of popcorn he made.

"Hey that's mine!"

"You're like a two year old, its my kitchen. You don't pay rent here."

He turned back to the T.V not having a response. Nikel and I had two things in common: we both drove Mustangs and we both loved Haley. Other than that we were in an all out war.

Nikel was a shape-shifter, like Sam. I didn't know what he turned into usually though. The guy was huge, almost as tall as Jake, around six feet. His hair was Black with tips dipped in Blue. I wondered if the dye carried over when he changed. He wasn't exactly tan but he wasn't pale like Haley and me. He was nicely muscled, too bad he was so damn annoying.

"Wow both of you are still alive." Haley teased coming in through the kitchen doorway. Apparently she came in around back.

"She ate my popcorn!"

"He stole our popcorn!"

Haley muttered under her breath leaving to go change. Nikel got up to follow her. They had 10 minutes to return before I left to save my innocent ears.

My thoughts wandered back to Alice. I closed my eyes, Ugh! What would she want from me, its been a year and a half since I've seen or spoke to her.

"You look stressed."

I opened one eye to see Rissa in front of me. The ghost with a knife in her chest was really sweet…if not a little creepy. The first time I saw her I screamed and fainted. After a few months I was used to her.

"I'm just tired."

She nodded sympathetically. I don't think she really remembers her human life but tried to make me feel better. Either way she was a sweet heart only looking fourteen years old.

"Please tell me theres a ghost in here and you're not talking to yourself." Nikel taunted waltzing back in.

"Funny most people say just the opposite."

"Come on you two…behave." Haley pleaded. Rissa, not liking other people, disappeared.

I sighed. Haley came to sit next to me. Wrapping an arm around me asked me what was wrong. Warily I told her about my dad's phone call. Her and Nikel knew all about the Cullens.

"Want me to buy you a new phone and number?" Nikel asked seriously.

I laughed he always had a stupid solution. Haley shook her head as well.

"If she calls I think you should answer. It'll be the only way you'll know what she wants."

"Haley, honey, haven't you ever heard of voicemail."

"Oh my…I think Nikel has a point. Hell has frozen. Someone call the hospital." I muttered.

"Fine, do what you want." Was all she said.

My reply was cut off by my phone ringing.

"Alice?" Haley asked.

I glanced down at the number, "Eric." I flipped open the device, "Yes, Eric?"

"Actually, its Pam."

"Oh so high and mighty can't make his own phone calls?"

"No. I contacted Sookie. You and her will be coming to Fangtasia after close. We have some matters to discuss."

"Damn." I groaned, "Fine."

"Bring Damon." She hung up. Those Vampires…sheesh. They assumed I could call a ghost whenever I wished. I don't know maybe I can but so far they come to me randomly. Damon has no qualms doing spy work and he's good at it. He also has no problems working for/with Vampires.

"I have to go to Fangtasia with Sook after close." I explained to the two next to me.

"I told you not to get mixed up with them."

"Yes mother, sorry." I snapped, "I know you're trying to protect me but I want to make my own mistakes. It's the only way I'll live with myself." I headed for the door. I know I upset her but Haley's only 22, she's not that much older than me.

I jumped into my car and headed for Sookie's house. I parked in her driveway and grabbed my flashlight. With a moment to gather myself I got out and headed for the cemetery. I hated doing this but it's the best place to find a ghost.

"Damon!" I called out. Hell if anyone saw me, Sookie wouldn't seem so crazy.

"You screamed?" Damon appeared next to me. I jumped about a foot away and tripped over a grave.

"Ow…stupid ghosts. Damn it, Damon. I just came to tell you Eric requests your presence tonight around 2:30."

"He can't see me anyways. Tell him I'm there."

"Damon! I'm bad at lying."

"Fine I'll see you there, sheesh." He rolled his eyes as he disappeared. With a sigh I turned to leave.

"What are you doing in a graveyard?" A voice behind me asked.

I spun around shocked, "Jesus, Bill, someone seriously should put a cowbell around you guys."

"You didn't answer my question."

"Its none of your business. I'm here under Eric's orders."

That shut him up. With a smirk I turned to head home. Might as well sleep before leaving. It was going to be a long night.

My phone rang as I started my car to get the hell out of the graveyard. A number I didn't recognize popped up on the screen. Alice. Yep, its going to be a long night.

* * *

I know the stories going kind of slowly. I'm hoping it will speed up when the Cullens come into play. Review!


	3. Newborns

Thank you for everyone who reviewed.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the Southern Vampire Mysteries.

* * *

Chapter 3 of 13: Newborns

We knocked at the employee entrance door to Fangtasia. It was 2:30 in the morning, nope we didn't look suspicious at all. While we waited for someone to answer, we knew the Vamps heard the knock, I decided to get some much needed bitching out of the way.

"Whose brilliant idea was it to have a 2:30 meeting? I just want to sleep! Is that so hard to understand?"

Sookie just laughed, "Are you trying to tell me you're not use to the odd hours yet? Girl its been six months, that's half a year."

"I know, but its creepy being out here at this time."

"That brilliant idea was mine." Eric announced opening the door for us to enter. Both of us human, well mostly human, gals turned to the door annoyed.

"How long were you standing there before you decided to open the door? Really Eric." I have to admit its fun watching twenty seven year old human Sookie scold a thousand plus year old Vampire. Apparently Eric found it amusing as well since he did nothing to silence her.

After about thirty seconds I decided to silence her, "Sook can we go inside now?"

Looking embarrassed she stopped. We followed Eric into his office. Pam, Bill, Thalia as well as others were already there. Sookie and I took our seat. I groaned when I didn't see Damon anywhere. Stupid, stupid ghost. The vampires pretty much ignored me as Eric stood before us.

"I called you all here tonight under the orders of our king." He practically spat the word, "The Cold Ones are causing problems again. Groups of newborns are running around unleashed causing quite the stir. Normally we'd stay out of it but with us out in the open and them not, people are assuming its us. The Fellowship of the Sun is gaining support right now.

"Felipe De Castro has announced all Cold Ones not following law to be free games. The Volturi don't seem to be policing so we will. Also word has gone out all vampires and Cold Ones are to check in with the local sheriff to announce themselves. Notice has gone out."

"The humans needed to be here for that?" Thali questioned, looking at us disinterested.

"I have a different agenda for them." His tone suggested she butt out. I normally would've smirked at that but my mind was preoccupied. All I could think about was James and Cold Ones hunting people. At least, Vampires didn't have to kill their victims.

"Bill does your database include Cold Ones?" Eric asked well more like demanded an answer.

Bill shook his head, "No I haven't gotten that far."

He nodded like he expected that answer. Sookie gave me a bored look, waiting for him to get to us.

After another twenty minutes of Q&A he dismissed everyone but us.

"Bella you've had contact with Cold Ones before, correct?"

I nodded, rubbing the scar on my hand. He thought for a minute.

"I want you two to be very careful. Cold Ones have a bigger bloodlust than we do. My protection over you won't slow them down any unless they're old and practiced."

"Great, that's just great." Sookie grumbled. Eric didn't warrant that with a comment.

"Sookie, I want you to keep yourself open, you might be able to hear their thoughts. They're not like us." He turned to me, "I want you to send Damon to Victor Maddens. I don't trust him and I want to know what he's up to."

I was just about to tell him Damon didn't bother showing up when he suddenly walked through the wall. I scowled at him annoyed. He could never just listen, could he?

I repeated everything Eric just said for the ghost. After a short intense staring contest he went off to do what was asked of him.

"Okay he's going to do it." I told them.

'I wish I could've hit him before he left though.' I thought to myself. Yeah I can actually touch ghosts…it isn't a comforting feeling either.

Soon after Eric released us, thank heavens. I turned my phone on to thirty missed calls. Damn Alice is persistent. Doesn't she know what time it is? Then again she has no idea where I'm at. Sookie noticed my exasperated look. I told her about my dad's phone call on the way over.

"Alice calling? Still?"

"Not at the moment, but I do have thirty missed calls. I'll die before she gives up." I told her seriously.

She snorted. The rest of the ride was silent; we were too exhausted. It was four by the time we got home and I crawled into bed.

--

I woke up the next morning to 'Lets Dance' by Lady Gaga, my current ring tone. Groggily I reached out and flipped the cell open.

"Hello?" I answered slowly, not even thinking.

"Bella?" Came a vaguely familiar voice.

"yeah?" Suddenly my brain clicked and I was wide awake, "Oh shit!"

"Oh my gosh! I thought I'd be calling forever before you answered" I wasn't really listening I glanced at the clock. 10:13, ugh. Six hours of sleep. Stupid nocturnal creatures.

"Bella are you listening to me?"

"No." I answered honestly. I really wasn't, I wanted to go back to sleep.

"That's not very nice."

"Hey, you guys left me. I don't want to hear it." With that I snapped my phone closed. Nobody said I was a morning person. After silencing my phone I rolled over and went back to sleep.

Haley woke me up at one her favorite way. She sent Nikel in.

He jumped on my bed by my feet screaming, "Move bitch, get out the way, Get out the way bitch, get out the way, Move bitch, get out the way, Get out the way bitch, get out the way."

"Nikel, leave!" I yelled, using my foot to trip him off the bed. A very satisfying thud was my reward.

He left. I could hear him whine to Haley, "Bella's being mean!"

I didn't hear her response. I got up and showered. Putting on a pink tank top and blue shorts I went to eat lunch.

"It's a good think you have today off Bell." Haley teased, "Otherwise I don't think you'd make it to work."

"Yeah, yeah." I grumbled picking at my sandwich.

"I heard your phone ring this morning."

"Yeah it was Alice and I stupidly answered. I quickly closed it again."

She laughed. Nikel raised an eyebrow, "Jeez you're mean."

"I will hurt you."

"Bring it."

Next think I knew I was completely paralyzed. A glance at Nikel told me he was too. I glared at Haley, I didn't even hear her mumble the spell.

"Reach me now oh divine, release this body for its mine." I muttered. I touched Nikel so he could move too.

"I hate it when you do that."

"Well I hate when you two fight."

"Hey how come you teach her to unbind your spells but not me."

Haley just shrugged. I rolled by eyes at the couple. They were an odd pair.

"So Sookie and I are going to Fantasia tonight. Do you two want to come?"

"Well I do want to go dancing…"

Nikel sighed, "Fine, I suppose. I hate vampires."

She kissed him, "I know you do."

Groaning I left the table and went back to my room to save my eyes. Picking up my phone I checked the missed calls. 52...all from Alice's number. Let her sit there for awhile. I wasn't happy.

* * *

The Cullens will be in the next chapter.


	4. Them

Well I want to start off by thanking everyone for the reviews! They are wonderful!! Well Dead and Gone came out on Tuesday so I've been busy reading that, plus there's finals at my college I'm trying to get through.

I have (finally) obtained a laptop so my updating will hopefully get better now that I have my own computer that is attached to the internet. I could dance but for the safety of the eyes of my family I'm refraining.

Yes, I know that Bella is acting a little OOC, but I figure your personality is sort of dictated by the friends you keep (I know mine is) and Sookie can quite the hot temper. I figure she's a year and a half older and Sookie's not the best role model I suppose. (Neither are witches). This chapter wont be much better. Bella has quite the hissy fit and goes into total bitch mode in my opinion. I figure she's justified and I really wish she would've in New Moon. Nobody deserves to be let off that easy (no not even the perfect Edward).

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Sookie Stackhouse series. I do own all OC's.

* * *

Chapter 4 of 13: Them

I watched Nikel and Haley dance highly amused. Nikel was a good dancer especially when he was trying not to spill his beer. Haley…she was good at everything it seemed. Like a female version of _him_ only less of a show off about it. Sookie was letting loose on her own. Guys would join her once in awhile while many watched on, jealously.

Eric was watching a little too intently at Sookie. He was definitely one of the jealous ones. The thought made me laugh. Surprisingly enough even a couple of guys came up to me and asked to dance. They had to be drunk…Or Nikel was bribing people again.

I was on edge. Tonight was a new moon, a dead moon according to Haley. With no stars in the sky bad tidings were in the air. I didn't like it. I've never been a superstitious one until finding out vampires, werewolves and witches exist. Plus extra commodities.

Haley caught my eye and offered me a small smile. The smile looked guilty and that alone scared me. Confused I looked at her a little more intently…where was Nikel? I barely turned around when he picked me up and kidnapped me to the dance floor.

Hands firmly holding me up, they got me to dance with them. Sookie shimmied through the crowd to us and joined as well. After about three songs I managed to escape them and head back for the table. A glance at Eric stopped me.

In front of him stood _them,_ the Cullens, the ones I once thought of as my second family. Eric caught my eye and beckoned me over. Suppressing a groan, I slowly made my way to them. I felt Sookie behind me, apparently he summoned her too.

"My human employees: Sookie Stackhouse, Bella Swan."

I could've laughed at their faces; completely stunned was the unanimous expression.

"This is Carlisle Cullen and his family: Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Edward."

Sookie looked at Eric, "Cold Ones?" he nodded, "Hm…"

I knew she was testing her powers on them. She didn't say anything though. I glanced at Edward who was staring at Sookie, apparently trying to read her.

"Don't bother. Sookies blocking herself, you wont be able to read anything from her mind." I guess I sounded angry because Jasper sent me a wave a calm. I pushed it back stunning him, "I do not wish to be calmed, Jasper."

Eric watched the exchange with interest before continuing, "The Cullens are visiting and checked in with me per protocol. Bill offered them his house since he's out of town. Sookie, can you show them the way and let them in?"

"Of course."

"Did Bill volunteer or did you volunteer him?"

He smirked at me, "Doesn't matter either way."

The Cullens looked surprised when I stared into Eric's eyes straight on. They, of course, knew about the vampires powers. I felt his influence push as me but unable to work like usual.

"Glamour doesn't work on me, Eric." I reminded him.

"Stubborn bitch." He snapped not really angry.

I snorted, "Well duh…pompous ass."

He smirked back, not answering. He wouldn't lower himself into a verbal battle with me. Though I'm sure he would've won. A thousand years of learning insults I sure he was a master of it.

"Well if that's all you needed I'll be taking them to their temporary home now." Sookie interjected, starting to back away.

"Of course, Lover, you may leave." Eric flicked his wrist signaling we could leave. We rolled our eyes at his show of power and walked away. We knew the Cullens were following. Nobody, but maybe Sookie, liked to stay in Eric's presence too long when he didn't want you there.

"Sook, I'll take the Cullen's to Bills. Give me the keys to the house. I'm taking Haley's van so can you give them a ride?"

She handed me the keys gratefully. She, obviously, didn't want to be in the car alone with them, "Enjoy."

"Come on Cullens, I hope you can squish." Thank god Haley needed a van to carpool the other models occasionally. Eight people; seven seats, oh boy. We walked outside without a word. I knew they would bombard me as soon as we leave. I got in the driver seat, mentally berating myself for offering. Edward sat in the front passenger seat. Carlisle and Esme took the middle seats. Jasper, Rosalie and Emmet took the back seats. Though Rosalie had to sit on Emmett's lap anyways and Alice had to sit between them and Jasper.

With a deep breath I started off towards Bon Temps.

"When did you move here?" Esme asked, starting things off with an easy question. Bless her heart, I suppose.

"In October. I couldn't stand my mothers house anymore. Haley, my cousin, needed a roommate so I wanted to help out. She really didn't want her boyfriend to move in with her, he'd eat her out of house and home…not that he doesn't do that anyways."

"You're mom's house?" Alice questioned. I knew she wasn't use to asking questions, she always just knew things.

I bit my lip, "Yeah, my dad kicked me out after High School when he caught Jake and me riding motorcycles."

Edward stiffened beside me but I paid him no mind. I wouldn't let him be my world anymore. He crushed the world he use to live in in my heart.

"Motorcycles? Really?" Alice continued shocked.

I rolled my eyes not giving an answer to that. Yeah I know I'm not the sports type or the dangerous type but really sounding so surprised felt like a shot. The car went silent for a minute. Nobody really knew what to say.

Finally Edward quietly spoke, "So…How have you been Bella?"

You left me how do you think I am, you giant idiot. But I didn't say that, though what I decided to say wasn't much better, "Like you care. You don't need to pretend or anything. Just drop it."

There was another tense moment. I knew Edward wanted to say something, but someone, I assume Alice, was keeping him from saying it.

"How come I can't see your future?" Alice's voice was quiet, tense. Afraid she was going to make me mad again.

I sighed, "Because I don't have one. My future was derailed and never fixed itself. I'm a lost soul, its like I'm dead."

"Dead?" Esme whispered horrified.

"Its really the best way to explain it." I grumbled, "Ask the Seer who told me that, the hell if I understand any of it. I don't get it, you guys left, why do you care?"

"Bella…" Edward started.

"Don't, okay?! I don't want to hear your excuses. My life's finally going right, don't ruin it. I have a great friend, I have a full-time job plus a side job, my cousin is absolutely amazing though she's dating an idiot, hell even her idiot boyfriend is great. Please don't ruin it."

My outburst seemed to work. The rest of the car ride was awkwardly silent. I didn't care though. I liked the quiet, not having to worry about what was being said. I beginning to think I'm adapting Sookie's snappy attitude but at the moment I couldn't make myself care. I was finally being semi-independent.

We finally pulled up to Bills house. Everyone quickly piled out of their cramp quarters. It was fun to watch, kind of like a clown car. I unlocked the door and then gave Carlisle the keys.

"I can't really give you a tour since I've never been in here." I admitted, "Bill creeps me out. All I know is don't touch any computer equipment. Enjoy."

I started for the door.

"We'll see you soon." Alice called out cheerfully. Not too soon I though to myself as I walked out to the van. With a final sigh I headed home. Haley and Nikel were already there.

"How are the Cullens?" Haley asked once I was inside.

"Kill me." I groaned flopping down on the couch. When I thought about it, I never really did ask them any questions about where they had been. Oh well.

"Not tonight." Nikel joked. I groaned again.

"Get some sleep, Bella, you work the lunch shift."

Mumbling incoherently I stumbled to my room to sleep. With any luck I could go the whole day without seeing the Cullens. Of course, I never have any luck.

* * *

Well I hope you enjoyed the Chapter. Don't forget to review.

A four random quotes from chapter 5:

"What are you doing here? This is a restaurant, as in food. Want a Trublood?"

"Be careful of Amelia. She'll hit on any species, any gender."

"I may not look like much, but I'm more fascinating than you think."

"Not really. There was a red eye vamp in the woods but it ran off."


	5. Magic

Welcome to Chapter 5 of Dead Moon. Well I finished Dead and Gone. Sort of depressed. I want Sookie with Eric!! I hate Bill. (Don't ask) Thank you for all the wonderful reviews, they really mean a lot. I receive the Emails on my phone so they're nice pick me ups throughout the day.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Southern vampires mysteries I do own OC's.

* * *

Chapter 5 of 13: Magic

"Sam, the lunch shift sucks. Even on Friday." I told him in my most matter of fact tone. He turned to look me straight in the eye.

"Bitch, bitch, bitch its all you do." He teased, cleaning a beer glass. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"and yet you keep scheduling me."

Holly laughed at my response making me smile. She was a Wiccan and was not to shabby at spells. Sam rolled his eyes not answering. I won the small verbal battle. Go me.

The door opened signaling customers. My excitement fell when I realized it was the Cullens, "Don't bother helping them, Holly, they're not going to order anything. I'll go see what they want from me now." I should've known they'd be in considering there were clouds in the sky covering the sun.

Edward looked at me as I walked over, scanning my Merlottes outfit with a frown. He was still stuck up…good for him. I stopped in front of their table as soon as they sat down.

"What are you doing here? This is a restaurant, as in food. Want a trublood?" A scowl was my response. Hm…maybe Cold Ones can't drink the fake blood. An interesting thought for me to ponder later.

Emmett shifted slightly uncomfortable, "We followed your scent here. I can't believe you're a barmaid."

"stalkers." I muttered under my breathe knowing they'd hear me anyways. I spoke a little louder, "Yeah, I work as a barmaid. Its good money, nice tips."

"Here's a tip: Don't pet a burning bush." A voice came from the door. I groaned.

"it's a dog, Nikel. Don't pet a burning dog." Haley corrected. Apparently neither of them had to work. This was getting annoying. If it wasn't daylight out I wouldn't have been surprised at all if Eric walked in for how this was going.

"Well Yeah, you don't want to do that either. Its stupid though, who would set a dog on fire?"

I turned to them, "You set a hamster of fire." I shook my head at him.

"On accident." He replied defensively.

"You threw a match at it. Hair is flammable. Hamsters are covered in hair. Where's the accident?!"

"Hamsters are covered in fur, not hair, Bella."

I groaned. Haley and Nikel sat down with the Cullens. I went to the counter to get them some drinks. I could still hear them though.

"I'm Haley, Bella's cousin and this is my boyfriend Nikel."

"Pleasure to meet you. I'm sure Bella's already told you who we are." Carlisle spoke. Haley nodded with a smile. I quickly returned with the drinks. I motioned to Sam that I was taking my break. Not that it really mattered. Nobody else was here. They'd start trickling in in the next hour or so.

"Okay Cullens I'm sure you're aware of the problem going on with the newborns." I started. They glanced at Haley and Nikel warily, "Haley's a witch and Nikel's a shifter. They're okay."

Edward sighed, "yes we are aware of the problem."

"Good, are you here to help or take up space?"

"What's it matter?"

I resisted the urge to smack my forehead, "I'm not only employed at Merlottes, I work for Eric Northman as well. I'm helping with the issue and wanted to know if we can count on you."

"You're a human, Bella, you should stay out of this." Jasper stated. Next to him Edward was seething. What was his problem?

I snorted, "I can take care of myself; plus Haley will help protect me."

Emmett looked at my lithe cousin not impressed. Rosalie seemed to be glaring. She looked almost jealous…funny.

"I suppose I have to prove my worth." She grumbled. Haley held up her hand, fingers stretched apart.

"Bzeki." She whispered. Five small fireballs danced at the tip of her fingers, "They explode if they touch anything. I believe fire can take out a newborn." They disappeared, "And if that doesn't impress you, heres my personal favorite. It especially works when Bella and Nikel are arguing."

"Damn it." Nikel whined. He got up to leave.

"Be still dear friend, not a twitch or a bend." She winked at Nikel. He stood completely frozen, "He can't move until either I release him or an unbinding spell is said."

With a snap of her fingers she released him. He collapsed back in his chair giving her a dirty look. He hates having spells used on him.

"And that's only the beginning of what she can do." I bragged, "Sookie's roommate is a witch as well."

"Both of them." Haley added quietly.

"Well I rarely see Octavia. I always forget she's there."

Nikel shuddered, "Be careful around Amelia. She'll hit on any species, any gender."

"Thanks for the warning." Rosalie said slowly unsure. He shrugged.

"Anyways back on topic. Will you help us with the Newborns?"

Everyone must've given a mental response because Edward answered with a majority vote, "We will help."

"Oh goody." I said, sarcastically, "I'll have to inform Eric tonight."

"Back to Fangtasia." Haley asked. She didn't sound happy.

I shrugged, "A phone call usually works."

Some actual customers came in officially ending all conversation. I went to take their orders as Sookie came for her check. The two out of towners sat on the other side of the bar far away from the Cullens. After placing their orders in the kitchen I listened as Sookie approached their table.

"Haley, Amelia wanted me to tell you she won't be able to come over tonight. She has a date with Tray."

"That's fine, I was hoping to go out with Nikel tonight anyways." She glanced over at her boyfriend who was playing with the salt or pepper shaker, " Uh…or not."

She nodded, also glancing at Nikel. She then turned her attention to the Cullens, "I may not look like much but I'm more fascinating than you think."

She was staring at Rosalie only now. Edwards eyes widened in shock and understanding. He knew exactly what she was now.

She didn't even look at him, "Yes Edward I'm a telepath. Quite invading isn't it? Yeah I just knew you'd think as much." She was having fun with this. I snickered at their faces, especially Edwards.

"How come I can't read your mind?"

"I thought Bella told you last night. I put up a shield to protect my thoughts. Unlike Bella, mine is a conscious thing. I have to focus on it at all times."

Its about time Edward got a taste of his own medicine, I thought laughing. I walked away to deliver the food unable to hear any more.

Nine o'clock that night I found myself, once again, in Sookie's cemetery. I was starting to feel like a creeper.

I had called Eric as soon as the sun set to tell him the Cullens would help. He sounded pleased but who really knew with him…besides Sookie. He lost that pleased tone though when I told him I haven't heard from Damon yet. Cranky vampire, he only left two nights ago.

With a sigh, I sat down in the middle of the tombs and tried to relax. New spirits were more willing to come to me that way.

"Hey Bella, finding anything?"

"I just got here, Rissa. You're the first."

"Because I'm the best." She replied confidently.

"Sure," I agreed trying not to laugh, "So see anything interesting."

"Not really, there was a red eye vamp in the woods but it ran off."

A newborn perhaps. So close? I nodded to her filing it away for future thought.

An hour went by and two more ghosts came to me. Neither of them had to much to say besides bitching how they died. I was getting annoyed. New ghosts, that's all they care about. You need to find ghosts who have been dead for at least twenty years to avoid that annoyance.

"Bella, what are you doing in a graveyard?" I turned to see the Cullen's behind me, very confused.

I groaned…busted.

* * *

Thank you for reading and please review. I love reading them and seeing what people think or what they would like to see. If its plausible with the plot I like to add in details readers like.

Preview Chapter 6:

"From the souls who call this place home I can see ghosts."

"You can't have it both ways Edward. Either you love me or you don't and the last I heard you didn't. I never thought of you as a liar."

"Bella you're making a mistake. Trust me I can hear it."


	6. Graveyard

Sorry for the lack of update I've been having some personal issues in the family I needed to deal with.

The bad news is I no longer have chapters written for Dead Moon. The good news I managed to write this chapter and post it. I suppose this is more of a filler chapter setting up the next chapter so yeah. Sorry for the wait then lack of excitement.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the Vampire Southern Mysteries. I do own OC's.

* * *

Chapter 6 of 13: Graveyard

They stared at me, waiting for an answer. I really didn't want to give them one. I suppose I had to though, this looked a little weird. I played with the idea telling them something completely outrageous…well more outrageous than the truth. Then I realized there wasn't much more insane then what I had to say.

"I'm trying to get information." I finally told them with a sigh. Of course that only generated more questions. Not that I'm surprised, but just my luck. Did I really expect them to just drop it at that? Okay I must be crazy.

"Information?" Esme hesitantly asked. I could hear the skepticism in her voice. Well it was about to get a lot worse.

"Yes, you see, I have some fairy blood running through my veins. That's why my mind is closed off and also why I smell so good to you. Apparently other powers have been making themselves known over the past year." Once again this was not going to be enough. When it comes to the Cullens I was beginning to think nothing was ever enough they always wanted to know more.

"Fairy blood? Really? That's awesome!" Alice jumped up and down clapping. I stared at her for a minute, unsure what part of it was so awesome.

"Yeah…not really." I replied, rolling my eyes, settling on that answer. Though I had much more creative ones I could've said to her. I guess I'm feeling polite tonight.

"That explains a lot." Carlisle mused, lost in thought. Well, apparently, it made sense to him. Good for him. I still couldn't believe it some days.

"Though that still doesn't explain what information you're getting out here." Jasper pointed out. Of course not.

I smirked at that, "From the souls who call this place home. I can see ghosts."

My response was a lot of stares from everyone. Nobody really knew what to say to that. Finally Emmett started laughing. Well I'm glad I found his funny bone. Though I was kind of annoyed at the same time. Didn't they take me seriously? I just told them I could see ghosts…hm, apparently not.

"I'm being serious Emmett. I mean I can't really prove it I suppose but I can see ghosts." I snapped, no longer amused. That shut him up though he did continue to give me a funny look.

"Bella I hate to say it but it's a hard thing to believe." Edward explained.

I heaved a sigh, "Oh and being a vampire is not such a leap of faith. You don't burn in the sun you sparkle ooo some vampire you are. I frankly don't care if you believe me or not. Its true, and its quite bothersome. Nothing beats invisible people bitching at you day and night."

"Well excuse me." Katherine snapped reappearing beside me.

"Oh shut up Katherine I wasn't talking to you." I bit back. She was an odd ghost. Dying when she was just ten she was a brat. I wasn't really sure when she died but she spoke like she was thirty but acted her age. She looked burned so I assumed she died in a fire.

She stuck her tongue out. She focused hard and picked up a stick. The next thing I knew she chucked it at me.

"Oh no you did not just throw a twig at me, you dead little brat." I yelled, ignoring the shocked look on the Cullens face.

"Hey I just helped you. Those Cold Ones believe you now. You should be saying thank you."

"Thank you? I could've gotten a sliver! Can you go away now?"

"Fine see if I help you next time." She faded away. With a breath of relief I turned back to the Cullens. They were back to staring at me. I shifted uncomfortable.

"So do you believe me now?"

They just nodded still shocked I assumed. I suppressed the urge to smirk or rub it in. For vampires they sure were skeptical. All I had to tell Eric is I could see ghosts and he immediately put them to work. Hey why not? You don't pay the dead…well ghosts at least. If you don't pay a vampire for a service you're pretty much dead meat. Or your blood will be the payment at least.

"So this ability is thanks to your fairy blood?" Carlisle questioned, fascinated.

I shrugged, "I believe so but Sookie also has fairy blood and she can't see ghosts. She, as you know, can hear thoughts though. Thankfully I don't have that to deal with as well as everything else going on with me."

"You mean not having a future?" Alice inquired, a look of disturbance took over her features. She didn't like she couldn't see me. I knew that was the case.

I nodded.

"Is it possible for your future to recourse again?" Edward asked next.

"Not a clue. The seer had no idea or if she did she didn't tell me. They're like that though. They don't give up information like that. You have to figure it out. That's why I like witches better. They don't care about the secrecy shit." I knew I was rambling but I was nervous I didn't want them around anymore.

Edward looked at his family, "If its alright with you guys, I'd like to talk to Bella alone for a little bit."

His family nodded and quickly left. I was shocked, they didn't even say goodbye or throw any objections. Damn, I could've used them for my escape. I didn't want to talk to Edward alone. He left me; he broke my heart. Did I have a choice in this?

"Bella…" He began.

"Look Edward I have to go." I began to stand up. I went to turn around when he was suddenly in front of me, faster than I can see.

"Please Bella, let me explain myself. Give me a chance." He begged, holding his hand out to grab my arm.

I took a step back, "I believe you explained yourself quite well when you left me."

"Bella I love you. I told you what I did in the woods because I could see you wouldn't let me go. Don't you see how dangerous it is being around me? I didn't want to see you get hurt. So I left…and look what happened. I shouldn't have left. I'm sorry."

"You can't have it both ways Edward. Either you love me or you don't and the last I heard you didn't. I never thought of you as a liar."

"I'm not lying Bella."

I could feel tears welling up in my eyes and I refused to let them fall for him, "Just let me go Edward."

I started to walk away and I was surprised he let me. I made my way back up to Sookie's house and was shocked to find her outside.

"Let me guess. You saw the Cullens bugging me in the cemetery."

She didn't reply back. She just stared at me for a couple of minutes before looking at where I had left Edward.

"Bella you're making a mistake. Trust me I can hear it."

I furrowed my eyebrows confused, "What are you talking about?"

"Edward. I can hear his thoughts. He does love you."

"Thoughts can lie, Sookie, you know that."

She just smiled sadly, "Think what you want, honey, but I know the truth. And you're making a mistake."

"Well, I guess that's my decision." I snapped before turning and stomping over to my car. I got in and quickly drove away. Sookie was my friend, it was her duty to take my side. I gripped the steering wheel harder. I really needed the only two men I could trust. Ben and Jerry.

When I got home I found I couldn't even trust them. For they weren't there. Damn Nikel and his Ice cream/popcorn fetish.

* * *

Hope you liked it! Please Review.


	7. Scry

* * *

Well its been awhile since I updated but I finally have the chapter up. This chapter isn't the best, but its necessary. It sets up the next chapter which is important. Enjoy and thanks to everyone who reviewed, they mean a lot and keep me going.

Thank you SharonH for telling me its Scry I didn't even realize my word document was on auto correct. And sense I just copy paste onto fanfiction it was spelt scurry the whole way through. I feel embarassed. Thank you for bringing that to my attention!

* * *

Chapter 7 of 13: Scry

Its been two days since the incident with Edward and I hasn't left the house since. (Thankfully Sam hasn't needed me for work) In doing this I hasn't seen anyone except for Haley and Nikel. Not that I was exactly happy about having to hang around Nikel but I didn't even want to think of the alternatives. Sookie's words have been haunting me even more so than those annoying ghosts. It wouldn't leave me alone!

I couldn't hide forever though, I'd have to see the Cullens again…especially since they were all coming over for a meeting with Eric. Damon returned to me yesterday with some news and the meeting was being held for me to explain. Apparently a phone call just wont cut it anymore.

"You couldn't hide from the world forever, dear cousin, you would have had to face them sometime." Haley sat next to on the couch as we waited for our guests to arrive.

I glared at her, "I'm not stupid I know I would have to face them. I just wish it wouldn't be this soon. I'm not over him Haley, my heart still hurts every time I see him."

"Deal with it, you can't run." Was all she said before getting up to help Nikel heat up some true blood just in case he accidentally blew up the kitchen. He could be an idiot like that.

I let out a sigh. I didn't want to listen to everyone butt into my life but I knew they were only trying to help me. I was pulled out of my thoughts by the doorbell. I just yelled at whoever it was to come in. I really wasn't in the mood to get up and play hostess. Leave that to Haley.

Eric and Sookie walked into the room. Sookie give me a nervous smile obviously wondering if she was forgiven. I smiled back and that was all she needed. She quickly took a seat next to me, leaving Eric to lean against the wall.

"Nikel and Haley are heating up some true blood for you." I told him.

He raised an eyebrow at me, "It takes both of them to heat up one bottle?"

I smirked, "Have you met Nikel? Honestly? He barely makes popcorn without blowing up the kitchen. I shudder to think what would happen when you give him a bottle of anything to put in the microwave."

"Bella I've told you many of times, lay off my boyfriend." Haley snapped walking in. She handed the warm bottle over to Eric before turning on me, "Nikel is capable of making true blood on his own I was just chatting with him."

Nikel waltzed in and sat on the other side of me, "At least that's the story we're sticking to. Where's the other people that are suppose to be here?"

I rolled my eyes, "Can you even speak English? The Cullens are still not here. They're probably on their way or they ditched out. Either way I don't care."

"Sorry we're late!" Alice yelled running through the door, thankfully not literally. The rest of the family followed behind at a more sedated pace. They all got settled in with Edward throwing glances at me and everything.

"Is everyone here now?" Eric asked, a slight annoyed tone to his voice. Sookie shot him a look most people would be afraid to give to a vampire.

"Technically Damon isn't here but I'm sure he'll just appear eventually. He already gave me the summary of everything so I'm sure he's not necessary." Eric moved his hand in a motion to continue, "While Damon was watching over Victor he observed some… interesting things. Cold Ones have been visiting him, all of them red eyed. Their conversations have been even more interesting.

I looked at the people around the room, all watching me, waiting for information. I took a deep breath, "Not to bore you with various conversations I'll just give you the punch line. Victor wants to take over your area Eric. Apparently you living through the takeover was not what he wanted. This area is very wealthy; he wants it. Using the Cold Ones is a way to keep him from getting blamed for your death, our deaths. I'm not sure what they're going to get out of this. The Volturi would take them down under normal circumstances."

Eric growled not liking this idea at all, "Stupid Cold Ones, no offense Cullens. I will kill Victor myself damning the consequences."

"Eric, calm down." Sookie whispered, walking over to be by Eric, "We'll plan something. Victor will be stopped."

"He knew you could see and talk to ghosts." Damon announced walked into the room through the wall. I stared at him, stunned. That wasn't possible, very few people knew about that.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Haley asked, putting an hand on my arm.

"Damon's here…Victor knows I can see ghosts." I whispered, still shocked. Then a thought struck me, "Do you think he knew we sent you, Damon?"

"No, he wouldn't have said as much as did if he thought I was watching." He replied. I let out a sigh of relief.

"That still doesn't explain how he knew."

Sookie's eyes widen, "Much like when we were in Dallas maybe you were bugged."

Eric growled, "I don't have time to call in a sweep to check for bugs everywhere we could possible hold meetings."

Carlisle looked thoughtful, "Is there any spell you could use to see?" He looked at Haley as he said this.

Haley looked at me, "We could scry for bugs. That's a good idea, Carlisle."

Soon both of us were mobile getting this ready for scrying. Haley grabbed a bowl of clean rain water while I grabbed a candle and a pack of matches. We both sat down.

"What is scry?" Esme asked, curious.

Since Haley was still setting up I answered, "Scrying is a kind of spell Witches use. You only have to know Wiccan to scry you don't have to be a real born witch. Its hard to explain but Scry is to ask nature to help look for things or answer certain questions. Haley's going to use water to scry, its easiest to control but likes to lie. I'm scrying with fire, it's the hardest to control but it's the most honest."

"All set." Haley announced, "Everyone I need absolute silence…Nikel go out and get some ice cream from the store."

"You know me so well, Love." He quickly left.

I lit the candle and stared into the fire as Haley stared into the water. I silently asked the fire what I needed from it.

'Search far and wide, Where the bugs may hide, I need to see, What there could be.'

I don't know how much time had passed as we stayed locked in position, but eventually we had to pull ourselves out of it. It wasn't good to stay like that for too long. We looked at one another.

"Water showed me two at Fangtasia, one in the office the other under the bar as well as one outside Sookie's house."

"I had the same though there's one more in Eric's car."

"Phones are safe though." Haley announced looking at the bright side.

Eric growled, pulling out his cell phone. He quickly went through what Pam was to do with the bugs once she grabbed them all, "Hopefully that's all of them."

"Should be. Fire doesn't lie and I'm fairly good at questioning and controlling it." I explained.

"Cullens, Sookie, Bella I request all of your presence at Shreveport tomorrow night."

"Whatever." Was all I said. I couldn't tell him off and I really didn't care anymore. Soon everybody left. I was surprised the Cullens didn't say anything to me…Edward didn't say anything to me. Of course, tomorrow was another day. Though at the time I didn't know it could be my last. Victor was further along with his plan than we originally thought.

We are so screwed!

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it, don't forget to review!


	8. Piecing it together

Well everybody, its an update over a month in waiting. Sadly, I started college, and the homework load is atrocious. I will be updating as I can but please be patient. Anyone who knows me or has read my other work know no matter how long it takes I refuse to leave a story incomplete. Its just not right, haha. Now to comment on some peoples comments, suggestions or questions.

Dearest Drusilla: Yeah, the age different really messes that up as well as how I have the spirit wolves and shifters as such separate beings. Even though he does look like Vin Diesel which is hot! I for some reason never really pictured him like that and I sadly never really liked Quinn. Don't ask me why because I have no idea lol. Though I have to say the idea was intriguing.

smfogleman: Yeah you'd think he would learn! Jeez! Well they say vampires are cocky (haha) Yes, I'm known for killing off characters, but I haven't really thought about it for this one…yet…

SharonH: Thank you again for correcting my scrying mistake, I'm embarrassed to mess that up.

patch138: I don't know why they didn't just scry to spy on Victor in the first place since it was such a good thing to use. I just write what the voices tell me to, I have no idea!

Holly1980: Thank you, I tried to make the timelines even out and worked really hard for the authenticity though I did have to bend some rules.

Thank you to everyone else who reviewed. If anybody wants to give me some good stories to read (either theirs or someone they like) I would love to look at them. It could be a variety of things but if I haven't read/seen it I wouldn't be able to read it but the suggestion would still be appreciated!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Southern Vampire Mysteries. I do own OC's. I do own this particular plot!

* * *

Chapter 8 of 13: Piecing it together

It was dark. I just loved the dark, because in the dark I couldn't see a damn thing! Annoyed, I glared at Sookie who was next to me walking. Stupid popular vampire club over flowing the parking lot so we had to park over two blocks away.

"Okay you know something is not right when the streetlights don't help the darkness!" I growled out, looking at Sookie. She nodded once looking around as well. I let out a sigh, trying to see more than a few feet in front of me. I ended up looking up at the sky, there was no moon or stars to be seen. Something was wrong; my witch sense were tingling, I shuddered.

"What's wrong?" She teased, nudging me, "Are your witch senses tingling?"

I stopped and stared at her, "Are you sure you can't read my mind, Sookie? Its kind of creepy when you do that. Tell me what I'm thinking now…and its not Shakespeare."

She rolled her eyes, "Cut it out, Bella." She pushed me slightly. Of course, with my clumsiness I fell into the alley we passed a bit. Snickering, she followed me as I used a garbage can to help me up.

"This is priceless! Where's my camera?"

"You're dead, Stackhouse!" I hissed, finally managing to stand back up. We were only about five feet from the entrance to the alley. I glared at her and began to walk out.

Suddenly, two figures stood in our way, looming over us. They were both at least 6'5 and bulky beyond belief. At first I thought they were bouncers for a nearby club until one spoke. His voice was start and sinister, it slid like water through his lips.

"Well, well aren't you just a little fortune teller, Isabella. You seem to have missed you'll be dead too."

We both backed away slowly, as they continued to approach us. From a slightly light above us I could make out their red eyes. Oh great, human eating Cold Ones. From the intact in breathe I assumed Sookie saw it as well.

"Now would be a good time to paralyze them." Sookie muttered to me under her breathe.

I gulped, "I can't, only Haley can do that. The only thing I can do is get out of it." We hit the back of the alley and they continued to approach.

"There's no way Eric will make it here on time." Sookie whispered, biting her lip.

I forgot Eric can feel Sookie's panic as well as where she was. I looked around for a weapon, which I know was stupid of me, when I thought struck me. I did know one useful spell, I took a deep breathe, " Walls so high, no one can come in, keep us safe, from those of sin."

I held my hand out and waited. I hope it worked. The two Cold Ones seem amused by my little poem and smirked at us, licking their lips. As if they hit a wall, they abruptly stopped. The smirks quickly left their faces as they tried to move toward us to no avail. Now it was our turn to be amused.

"Wow, I can't believe that worked." I stated, staring at them. Sookie gave me the most incredulous look.

"You mean you just gambled with our lives!"

I shrugged, "If I didn't try we would've been vamp food, if I did try and it failed we would've been vamp food. They would've been no difference so why not try. And hey, look, it worked! Now don't yell at me!" I started to yell back.

Sookie's response was cut off by a very familiar chuckle, "Even facing death, they argue like an old married couple."

Eric dropped down between the barrier and the two Cold Ones, quickly knocking them back. Pam and Thelia appeared as well, taking care of the problem before anyone could blink.

Eric turned to us, "we have to set them on fire, so I suggest you release your spell so I can quickly get you out of here before the cops or firefighters arrive, alright?"

"Uhh…" I started, trying to remember the dispel words.

Sookie groaned, half joking "You've got to be kidding me."

I stuck my tongue out at her, "Walls disperse, let us free, there is no more threat, to anyone around me."

Sookie narrowed her eyes at me, "You just made that up."

I shrugged walking over to the others as the spell has disappeared, "Yeah that's what most spells are. As long as your intentions are named and clear, almost any rhyme will work."

No more was said on the subject as we quickly traveled to Fangtasia. Just my luck I had to get a ride with Pam, she was a field of roses. Well she's better than Thelia at least. The little vampire didn't stop glaring the whole run back.

As soon as we arrived at Fangtasia we were whisked away to Eric's office followed by Eric himself.

"I want to know what happened back there. I want to know what and why!"

He was definitely mad, but it was probably because Sookie's life had been at risk. Never risk the life of a blood-bond, you will pay. The threat was duly noted.

"Can we at least wait until the others get here? I don't want to explain it eight thousand times."

I thought Eric would say no, the look in his eyes screamed no. Before he could open his mouth to tell me off Sookie let out a pitiful sounding version of his name. With a tender look to her, he complied. With a sigh, we sat back and waited for the Cullens and Bill to arrive.

We didn't have to wait long. Soon everyone was in Eric's office and we quickly explained the events of before. I jumped at the sound of Edwards snarl when I said we were almost killed by those Cold Ones. I shot him a quick glance but didn't comment on it. At the end of the story, Carlisle looked at the bare wall thoughtful.

"I believe this incident has something to do with your Victor problem. Its too much of a coincidence that he works with Cold Ones and then two show up. Out of all the people around Shreveport they seemed to target Sookie and Bella. Plus they knew Bella's name. That's a pretty heavy hint."

Eric nodded, seriously, "Yes I thought as much too. Why now though? After all this time, why attack now?"

"Maybe because all the bugs have been removed and Victor figured we found out." Edward pointed out.

I shook my head, "The bugs weren't removed until Eric woke up tonight. By the time Victor would've figured it out, he wouldn't have sent someone that quick." I bit my lip, thinking. I felt like I was forgetting something…something important…

All of a sudden, my eyes widened as realization hit me full in the face, "Holy shit." I whispered, catching everyone's attention, "They knew we figured it out last night because there was someone spying on us. Not just is this attack and Victor connected, but the recent newborn surge is connected too. How did we not catch this?"

"Bella what are you talking about?" Eric scowled at me, annoyed.

Edward gasped, catching onto my trail of thought, "Victor is working with Cold Ones. You think he's getting those Cold Ones to make new ones to help with his take over of Area 5."

"Not just area 5 but all of Felipe's area. He wants to be king. How else better than using the Cold Ones? Two weeks ago, when I was in the graveyard, Rissa told me there was a red eyed vampire in the woods but I didn't really realize the full extent. He sent someone to spy on us personally. Someone who could be out day and night. The bugs were just decoys."

Eric smirked, "Well, I suppose we should quickly put a stop to that idea. We'll have to think of a plan to get rid of them."

Sookie closed her eyes, "Its late, for us humans at least. We'll think about it and meet later, I need to sleep."

Eric nodded, dismissing us all. As we all filed out I heard Bill stop by Eric.

"I looked Victor up in the database, his maker is dead."

Eric had what only could be called a shit eating grin, "Excellent."

I shuddered, glad it wasn't directed at me.

* * *

Thank you for reading, don't forget to review!


	9. The Seer

Okay this is the last chapter to decide if Bella should end up with Edward or run for the hills! (figuratively speaking of course) In my last stories I didn't want Bella with Edward because I'm not always sure he's deserving but I also feel like they were made for each other (So confusing) So I'm leaving it up to everyone here.

VOTE NOW!

With Edward, Stay without Edward

Now to comment on some of my reviews

smfogleman: You made the author feel stupid because she never thought of that. *feeling ashamed* Thank you so much for the idea. I tend to forget the Cold Ones powers…I have no idea why.

patch138: You can borrow Eric but I need him back in three days for the next chapter also because my friend does not like to share him.

Lynn2426:Thank you for the compliment. I can't take credit for the idea of combining the two stories this was a request from one of my reviewers.

seghen: Yeah we'll see if this remains non Bella/Edward its up to the reviewers. If this story isn't going to be Bella/Edward then the next story I write called Saving Me will be just because I feel sort of bad for Edward…stupid emotions.

Luna4816: Haha I've never liked Bill especially after book 3. That's why the TV show True Blood is good yet rubs me the wrong way, too much Bill not enough Eric. Anyways I love Eric flying, makes his sound more like a Hero to me! *fangirl scream* Now I've scared myself.

Okay Well onto the chapter. This story is only four chapters away from being done, while I have some other stories lined up as maybe's I want to remind everyone:

One) They can email me with requests for a list of what I write or am willing to write see my profile but I will consider other things, such as someone requested this story and I never even thought about it. Do keep in mind though the list of categories because I can't write about something I've never seen/read.

Two) Visit my website listed on my profile and vote for the next story. You can also read about any story I've done for Twilight.

I've completely messed up my chapters…we'll see what I can do *sigh*

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Southern Vampire Mysteries, I do own OC's.

* * *

Chapter 9 out of 13: The Seer

We all headed out the door of Fangtasia, exhausted. It had been a night full of confessions and new problems. Well, more like old problems that all connected into new problems. I didn't like that thought any better though.

"Bella?"

I glanced over already knowing what said my name. I would always know that voice. Edward had moved to stand next to me, his voice was quiet, timid. I have never heard that tone from him before.

"Yes." I worked hard to keep the bite out of mine. I was still upset with him.

"Will you please ride with me? I think we need to talk."

My eyes narrowed, I was ready to make a smart comeback when Sookie answered for me.

"Of course she will for she will find no ride with me, I think I'll be staying at Eric's anyways." Sookie said smugly. I moved to glare at her when I caught her look. 'Listen to what he has to say' was the exact look she gave me, I could almost hear her scream it in my mind.

With a sigh, I nodded to Edward, "Fine, but what about your family?"

"They already agreed to run back to Bill's house." I nodded again and we awkwardly walked to his car the others continuing on. Quietly, we got into his car, I wasn't exactly sure where they got it, for all I knew they bought a new vehicle while out here. We got into the Pontiac and started to drive off, all the while in an awkward silence.

Finally I had to break it, "You wanted to talk, so talk." I didn't snap at him or even sound angry, I was surprised by how defeated by voice sounded.

He sighed, "I wish I hadn't left. I missed you, Bella, but I've been through this with you already. I wanted to protect you from me and now I see you truly are a danger magnet." He couldn't help but chuckle and I found myself snickering with him. I was a danger magnet.

I knew he wanted to continue but I was too tired to focus on the conversation, "Edward, I'm tired. I promise we'll finish this discussion soon but, for now, can we drop it? There's so much more going on right now."

"Okay, Bella, but soon." I nodded, "What happened to you tonight…scared me. I keep getting flashbacks of what happened with James."

I shivered, "I do as well but, at least, now I can protect myself. Since hanging around Vampires, Haley made sure of that."

"I still worry for you."

"You're just going to have to trust me Edward." I whispered, "I just wish I knew what they were planning."

"Where does Victor live?"

Confused, I told him. He had that thoughtful look on his face, "Edward, what are you planning?"

"I could figure out what he's planning…and I don't even need to get that close."

I gasped, "Why didn't we think of that? Oh Edward be careful."

"Is that worry I hear in your tone, Bella." he teased, giving me that smile I had always loved.

"No, I just don't want them to know how much we're on to them if you get caught." I replied.

"Sure, sure. Well you're home. I'll see you tomorrow."

Surprising I looked around. Stupid fast driving Cold Ones…Without replying I got out of the car and headed inside.

"Did you work everything out?"

I yelped turning around to see Haley standing there, "Seriously, don't do that! Did Sookie tell you what happened? And no we didn't."

She just shook her head, which confused me, "Yeah she called. Damn it girl, I said to be careful! Almost being eaten is not careful!"

"Key word: Almost. Your training really paid off, I was able to protect us."

"That doesn't make me feel that much better." She grumbled sourly.

Rolling my eyes I headed to my room. I stopped about mid-way down the hall, "Hey Haley…do you remember the name of that Seer we saw."

"Yeah, Sica. Why?"

I bit my lip, "I'm going to visit her again tomorrow, I need more information about my future."

"Bella, please be safe about this. You know a Seer always asks for something in return. The bigger your question the more they ask." She pleaded with me, "Last time I got lucky, she owed me. She used one question as evening things out. I don't know what she'll ask for as payment, but you can believe it'll be something you wont want to give up."

I sighed, "I know but I have to at least try."

"You're a big girl. Just remember, be specific when talking to a Seer, you'll get better answers. Don't give up too much. Feel free to walk away from her and watch out, they're tricky!"

"I know, I'll be safe." With that I went to bed. I had to be alert when dealing with Seers.

The next day, I found myself outside of an old abandon church. It was no different from the first time I had been there but this time I was by myself. I quietly went in and sat down in one of the old rotting pews. A few minutes later I was joined by the same Seer I saw last time.

She hasn't changed a bit. She had shoulder-length brown hair that was well kept and curled around her face. She was a plump woman with sharp red-brown eyes that stood out on her beautiful face. Seers were always pretty, not like those old hags you see in the movies. She only looked to be seventeen but one never knew the true age of a Seer. She dressed in a simple black gown that flowed to her feet.

"I am Isabella Marie Swan. We've met before." I knew better than to form my words as a question.

Her smile was cunning, "I remember you. What do you see child? You shall ask no more than three questions and receive no more than three answers. You will state your questions and I will give you my price. You chose to take it or leave it."

"I understand." I replied, I had thought of some questions last night, trying to be prepared, if I asked the wrong questions my answers could be shrouded. It wasn't uncommon for a Seer to reply that they're unable to say answer, so you had to be sure they could answer them. I originally had assumed by fate disappeared by my fairy blood now I wasn't so sure "I have no future, it's as if my fate was knocked out alignment, what caused this? Can it ever realign and how can it realign? Why can I now see ghosts, what changed?"

The Seer was silent, her eyes closed. I knew she was gathering answers and figuring out payment. I held still, not wanting to distract her.

"I can answer all your questions. My payment request is simple, in exchange for answers I request half of your soul. Is that an acceptable exchange?"

I had a feeling that was coming. Haley warned me of it this morning before I left. To Seer's the soul was very available, they collected them for no other reason than just to have. I knew the risks and I knew the side-effects without a soul, but Sica only asked for half.

"It's acceptable." I whispered, wondering what I just agreed to. She held out an orb, mumbled a few things to it and then handed it over to me. Quietly, I took it. After a minute of holding it, she took it back. I felt no different but that meant little.

Sica looked me in the eye, her gaze chilling, "You have no future, because what you were to do, what you were to be, never happened. Going against fate has awful consequences. In your case, they no longer knew what to do with you so you put categorized as dead as far as your future was concerned. You no longer exist in the realm only at a standstill.

"You can realign your fate, it is quite simple. You just need to figure out what caused it to fall off course and fix it. You have a destiny, my dear, a destiny that needs to be fixed, the universe lost a person who is still here, it off kilter's more than you'll know.

"As for your last question that is easy. The dead see the dead. My work is done."

She stood up and left quickly. I stayed there, eyes closed, thoughtful. What had changed? What could've possible been so important that not doing it forever screwed up my future?

My eyes snapped out as I said out loud, "Oh hell."

* * *

The next chapter should be longer. It'll be the chapter where Victor comes, a blood bath will ensue. Who will live? Who will die? Find out next chapter. Also next chapter will explain exactly what it means for Bella to have half a soul.

A preview of chapter 10:

I stood there, looking at the blood all around me. I ignored the smell, not wanting to gag. I glanced around, stopping dead at the sight before me. No…

I ran towards Edward, knowing he didn't see the threat. He was distracted by the Cold One in front of him. It happened in slow motion, three things simultaneously: The witch let go of a ball of fire directing it towards Edward, I jumped in front of Edwards back and Edward turned around, killing the Cold One, just as pain surrounded me.

I screamed.


	10. An All Out War

Well the tallies from reviews as well as from my website are in and…well there was a lot of different responses. None of them really won, it was an all around tie (Some did get knocked out for low votes) so after much thought I decided Bella will stay single for this story and you can draw your own conclusions when you read the end. That being said my next will be Edward/Bella.

I've decided to write Saving Me (see summary on my profile) next, many people requested it off the list of stories I have on my website. Remember you can request stories just email me and I'll consider it.

Comments on reviews:

Hippie 4 Lyfe: Thank you for your compliments! I thought about Edward and Pam, but every time I did I kept thinking of Pam killing him. She's not patient enough for his overprotective crap haha.

patch138: Funny you say that because I was going to have her smack her forehead, but I decided that was something I would do, not Bella.

TDTwifan: I know I kept going back and forth on the Bella/Edward subject so I decided to save myself the headache. The next story I write will be Bella/Edward.

smfogleman: don't be sorry, I feel dumb a lot, I needed that little push. Yeah Bella made a slight mess with selling half her soul.

Thanks for all the reviews. Sorry that Haley's Wicca ritual gets a little lengthy but I didn't want it to just happen and to have answers. I wanted some actual Wiccan in there. I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Southern Vampire Mysteries, just OC's.

* * *

**Chapter 10 out of 13: An all out war**

"You gave up what!!" Haley screamed at me as we sat in the kitchen, I woke up just an hour ago, around noon, so I was not ready for this. I winced, refusing to look at her face instead staring at the tea I was stirring. I didn't say anything, I knew she heard me the first time I said it. I just didn't think she would get this pissed.

"What's the big deal? It's only half my soul." I grumbled, before taking a sip of my tea. All the while I couldn't meet my cousins eyes.

"Depending what half she took, there could be a big problem." She snapped, before getting up, "Stay here, I'll be right back."

Which half? What did that mean? I questioned silently, waiting for her return. She just took half of my soul, I didn't know there were different parts of it. I laid my head on the table; I think I made a big mistake.

When Haley came back she was holding a bag. She dug in it and held out her hand. Quietly, I lifted my head and took the item. It was an Ankh, which looked like a Christian cross only looped at the top. It symbolized the afterlife and immortality of the soul. Raising an eyebrow I looked from the item to my cousin. She was glaring at me. Okay, she was pissed. I could deal with that…maybe.

Haley, then, turned to the table and removed everything off it. Once that was done she laid down a White table cloth, then over half the White table cloth that she laid a Lavender one, and finally over half the Lavender cloth she laid a Silver cloth.

"Maybe I should use Red as well…" She mumbled to herself.

"Can you explain the point of the table cloths? It's an interesting fashion statement." I announced, which earned me another glare.

She sighed, "All these cloths are blessed. The white one symbolizes purity, spirituality, cycle of life, psychic matters, and dispelling evil spirits. The Lavender one invoke spirit. The Silver one helps with visions, connecting to Spirit, and astral travel. You made a mess and I need all the help I can get to assess the damage. Now be quiet for a minute, I'll explain everything when I'm done."

With her scolding she went back to work. I sat back in my chair and watched her. It was interesting, I've never seen her do a full out spell like this. She lit a white candle in the middle of the table. She then sprinkled a few oils around the base of the table and chairs, making a huge circle, walking around it three times. After the circle was complete she faced the four cardinal directions one by one bowing each time and mumbling under her breath. She threw some herbs into the candle fire.

Finally she handed a stone to me to hold with the Ankh and kept a stone for herself. She turned to look at me.

"Care to explain all this now?" I asked.

"I told you we need to see the damage done to your soul. I told you what the color cloths meant already. I lit a white candle to start the circle casting before making a circle using oils. Cedar creates spirituality, Jasmine heightens psychic awareness and Pine cleanses the soul.

"I, then, cast a circle by asking the four elements to push out all evil presence by bowing to the four cardinal points. The herb I threw into the fire was Basil it promotes astral travel and protection.

"Finally the stone you're holding is Smokey Quartz it is used for healing and absorbing negative energies. I have Tiger-eye it is used for protection, divination, to find the truth of a matter."

"Okay," I was a little confused, "What's all of this for? I only gave up half my soul."

"Exactly. You didn't think your soul is one thing mixed of many parts, did you? Your soul is complex, there are different parts to it all separate. I fear the part you gave up and what it could mean. Your soul is your life, your ability to move to the afterlife, and it is you: your emotions. Maybe she took a little bit of everything or she could've took one whole piece. That's what I'm going to find out." She looked at me. I guess I looked a little pale, "It's alright, Bella, we'll figure this out. Now put your hands on the table face up, in your right hand hold the Ankh and the Smokey Quartz."

I did as she instructed. She laid her hands on top of mine; the tiger-eye in her left hand. She looked straight into my eyes:

"Let me in

Never fear

I cause no harm

Keep me near

The truth I seek

Into the soul

To find what was lost

To the one who stole"

I felt a haze come over me and I knew it was Haley's influence. I let it in, I wouldn't be able to fight it anyways; she was a seasoned witch, I wasn't even close. It was strange, I felt like I was floating yet I knew I was still sitting in the kitchen on a chair. The haze became thicker and thicker, my head felt like it was spinning. The next thing I knew…I blacked out.

"When is she going to wake up? Its been two hours." I heard a fuzzy voice float over my head

"Soon, shut up Nikel." I knew that was Haley's voice so I assumed the first one was Nikel. When did he get here?

First I decided to assess where 'here' was. I was laying down so I knew I was no longer in that chair and since I felt really comfy I wasn't in the kitchen in general. No way is tile this comfy. I moved my hand slightly getting a feel for what was under me. Sheets. Bed. I was in a bed; I really hoped it was my bed.

"Why did you tell me to come over if you don't want me to talk or do anything?" Nikel snapped, I could hear humor in his tone.

"So if she died, I could blame you?" She replied, I could practically hear her smirking at him.

Groaning I open my eyes, everything was blurry. I glared at the two blobs next to me, "I'm not dead yet."

"And you better hope it stays that way. If you die…well it won't be happy for you."

My vision started to clear as the conversation progressed, I was in my room, "What do you mean?"

She closed her eyes, not speaking. I took that chance to sit up and situate myself against my headrest, "Haley? What are you talking about?"

Her dark Green eyes bore into my Brown eyes, "The seer didn't take your emotions, those are completely intact. But Bella, if you die, you will forever be stuck in the in between, you can never go to whatever lays beyond this world. You can never be reincarnated."

"So what will happen to me? I become a ghost like the ones I see?" I asked, that wasn't as bad as I thought. The ghosts kept each other company.

"No, those souls became ghosts because they refused to leave this world not because they couldn't. You will become Nothing. Dead yet in some sense alive. You will be a ghost but no one can see you, no one can speak to you nor hear you. Not even other ghosts or the most talented of psychics can come into contact with you.

"You will walk this world forever alone screaming to be acknowledged yet never so. For all eternity, you will become hungry, thirty and lonely unable to touch anything to satisfy your pain. Not even other Nothings can see you. You will see people but hear no words. The only noise you'll hear is yourself. You'll slowly go insane and nothing will cure it."

I couldn't look at her any longer. I tore my eyes away as hot tears rolled down my cheeks. What she described sounded awful. Worse part was I was doomed. I will die within the next ninety years and that's what I have to look forward to. I faintly heard Nikel and Haley step out of my room to give me some privacy. I wasn't sure I wanted to be alone with my thoughts.

I wrapped my arms around myself and cried. I cried for myself, for my future, for my past…and I cried of what could've been. I didn't know what I had anymore or what I could do. I felt hopeless of this fact. What did I give up? I laid back down and sobbed, I needed it more than I would've thought: just to be able to cry.

The sun was just about to set when I got a call from Sookie. She wanted all of us to meet at her house. Edward was back with some news and we needed to finalize our plan. Everyone else was meeting us there as soon as the sun has finished setting.

I quickly got up and ready. I reapplied my make-up since it had washed off with my crying. I went out into the living room to see Haley and Nikel sitting there.

"We're finalizing plans at Sookie's. You guys in?" I told them. They looked at each other quickly and nodded.

"We're leaving now?" Haley asked first. I nodded.

"My car!" Nikel yelled running out the door. We both stared at each other before following.

"Why do you date him?" I asked my cousin.

She shrugged, "Sometimes I wonder that. Then I remember I, for some reason, love him."

I snorted, getting into Nikel's mustang. He made short work of getting to Sookie's, luckily there were no cops on the road. Nikel would've went to jail for those speeds, stupid shifter.

"So why are we gathering at your house?" I asked Sookie as soon as she answered the door.

"Hello to you to Bella. So great to see you." she rolled her eyes, "I told Eric I wasn't driving all the way out to Fangtasia again, so he compromised and said we could meet here for once."

"Wow."

"Yeah, the Cullens are already here. We're just missing Bill and the Fangtasia crew." Sookie told me, "Hey Haley, Hey…Nikel…you're not going to start my house on fire are you?"

"Seriously!" Nikel yelled, "I started a hamster on fire…and a potted plant. Let it go."

"You started the microwave on fire yesterday." Haley added.

I turned to her, "When?"

"After you left to see the Seer. Don't worry about it, he already bought us a new one."

"This one has a popcorn button." Nikel threw in. I rolled my eyes; this guy was a disaster waiting to happen.

"I don't know what you're talking about and I don't care. Get away from the door so other can come in." Eric's voice snapped from behind us.

"Geez, pushy, pushy." I grumbled heading into the living room with Haley and Nikel in tow. The Cullens were already sitting there just like Sookie said.

I sat down on the floor next to the couch Alice was sitting on with Jasper.

"Hi Bella!" Alice said cheerfully.

"Hi Alice," I was less than enthused. She smiled brightly at me anyways.

Eric, Thelia, Pam, Clancy and Bill walked into the living room and took their spots against the wall. All together there was 16 of us, it was a small group and didn't look good.

"What did you find out Edward?" Eric asked, looking at all of us, commanding us to order.

"He has a small army, not too many people. A lot of Vampires didn't want to side with him out of fear of your King. He got the Cold Ones too because they don't care. I couldn't quite figure out what they get out of the deal but I'm sure its well worth it for them. He has about fifteen Cold Ones and five Vampires." Edward stated, "I couldn't hear when he planned to attack, it was as if he was very careful not to think about it. I can assume its soon. The newborns fight with each other often; twelve of the fifteen are newborns. He also has two witches under his control. "

"Interesting." Eric murmured, looking thoughtful.

"So what's the plan?" Bill questioned. Apparently that was the magic word: plan. As soon as it was uttered there was a lot explosion from the left side of the house….

"MY MUSTANG!" Nikel screamed…where we all parked.

Everything from there on happened fast. The Vampires and Cold Ones both were out the door faster than we could blink. Nikel ran into another room only for a Black panther to come back out. There were random Blue streaks in its fur. So the highlights do stay…that's answers that question. He ran through the living room and out the front door. Us "humans" followed after that.

There were four piles of fire throughout the yard and it was like a bloodbath. Parts of Vampires were everywhere. I quickly scanned the yard to find our vampires. The Cullens were running around, fighting. I found Eric and Pam easily enough. Thelia took a minute to locate but I couldn't find Bill or Clancy.

It didn't take long for Haley, Sookie and I to be separated. Sookie stuck near Haley and I was off on my own once again putting up a barrier to keep the others away from me. The problem with the barrier was I couldn't move to far. If I did I would leave its safety.

A Newborn jumped at me only to be repelled by the barrier. Alice quickly grabbed a hold of it and threw it into the fire. I just shook my head at her. I couldn't help but laugh as I saw Haley throwing fireballs at the enemies. She was good at that. My laugh died as I looked around. It wasn't starting to look good. Thelia disappeared as well and Sookie was knocked unconscious. Emmett was placing her on the porch out of the way of the enemies and fight. Bill and Clancy still haven't resurfaced from wherever they were.

We were doing a good job with the Cold Ones, there was only maybe five left which Emmett and Jasper were having a blast going after. Rosalie looked a little more refined as she took another one out. Out of the five Vampires Victor brought only two were still standing. One of the witches were dead. The problem was Victor was still running amuck giving Eric all kinds of problems as he tried again and again to catch him. Finally I saw Alice and Esme go to give him a hand.

I stood there, looking at the blood all around me. I ignored the smell, not wanting to gag. I felt useless. I just sat there in a protective shield not doing anything besides an occasional blast to send them back. I glanced around, stopping dead at the sight before me. Apparently the enemy witch took Haley's idea of fighting. No…

I ran towards Edward, out of the safety of the barrier, knowing he didn't see the threat. He was distracted by the Newborn in front of him. It happened in slow motion; three things simultaneously: The witch let go of a ball of fire directing it towards Edward, I jumped in front of Edwards back and Edward turned around, killing the Cold One, just as pain surrounded me.

I screamed, blinding pain surrounded me. I didn't feel the cold ground though. Instead I felt two cold arms around me, catching me before I fell. I was whisked away.

The next thing I felt was the warmth of the house and softness of the couch. That didn't stop my screaming or crying. I never felt anything like this, even when James bit me.

"What happened?" I faintly heard Haley's voice over my own.

"She was hit by a blast from a Witch." Edward responded, holding onto me. I didn't know what I looked like but it couldn't be good.

I felt Haley's hand against my neck, "Her heart rate is slowing down. Shit."

"Move aside." Carlisle's voice joined the mix. I remember he had been on the porch tending to Sookie. I didn't hear anything else, I just felt the Black void surround me.

* * *

Tell me what you think? Live or Die? what will happen?

Note: Nikel talking about burning things is brought up in chapter 5.

Three more chapters to go…maybe I might just make it two. Depending on what I want to do with the next chapter.

Saving Me is coming soon, be on the look out for it.


	11. Through his eyes

smfogleman: Yeah Bella really dug herself into a deep hole, now her life could be over.

TDTwifan: Good question, with half a soul, if she were to be changed it could be really strange.

patch138: Yeah though Edward doesn't necessarily believe they're without a soul if the end of New Moon has anything to say about that.

Thank you for all the reviews. This chapter is really short but I wanted to show a little what happened while Bella was dying. The next chapter will be here within the next seven days to make up for this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 11 of 13: Through his eyes.

Edwards P.O.V

I watched Carlisle work on Bella, his face tense, though my eyes stayed on Bella. I didn't care about what was going on outside anymore, my only worry was right in front of me.

'I don't know what I can do for her.' I growled at his stray thought not liking that idea at all. He barely spared me a glance, he just continued working.

"How is she?" Haley asked, quietly. I reluctantly turned to her, taking my eyes off Bella for the first time since bringing her in.

"I'm not sure. Carlisle is doing all he can. She's strong…she's survived worse." I replied. She must've heard something in my tone I tried to keep out because her face fell. I was about to turn back to Bella when she spoke again.

"Edward," She whispered, "She can't die."

"She wont." I responded with as much confidence as I could.

"No you don't understand." Her voice rose in volume. Her fierce expression stunned me, "Edward she _can't_ die. She sold half her soul for answers from a Seer. If she dies…she'll spend the rest of her afterlife in a fate worse than torture."

I could feel my whole body stilling as the reality of the situation fell over me. She sold part of her soul, "Why?" I choked out, "Why would she do that?"

Haley closed her eyes, "Because she doesn't understand her fate, not what she wants anymore. She needed help and help she got…from a source she didn't quite understand. Seers are tricksters but they are also children of fate. The Seer she saw, Sica, would've asked for something hard to give yet may lead her back to her fate. Its hard to know for sure, though, some Seers abuse their power and mess with fate rather than help it. Its hard to know which Seers are corrupt. She could've just severely screwed Bella over."

"And who suggested this so called Seer." I couldn't help but snarl, giving Haley an accusing look.

"Yes, she asked and I told her. We've gone to that Seer once before when her fate was lost in the first place. Sica owed me a favor, she was at one point my friend. She was always a little off but until now I never had a reason to think her corrupt."

"Until now?" My eyes narrowed as I hissed.

She looked at her cousin, her eyes so very sorry, "Look what she did to my cousin, all could be loss within a short few seconds."

Carlisle walked over to us then, "I did all I can without a hospital." He said before looking at me.

'I'm worried about internal bleeding and the fact she has third degree burns. Taking her to the hospital will bring up a lot of unanswerable questions. I'm going to speak with Eric on an alternative.' I nodded before he walked out the door.

"Will she be okay?" Alice asked, suddenly next to me. I just shrugged.

"Is it over?"

"Yes, we managed to take down Victor. His followers either scattered or died with him." She explained, "Eric's on the phone right now dealing with their king? Anyways, he has no maker so apparently Eric's finances are safe, I don't understand these Vampires, strange…"

I just shook my head. Ignore her, I went to Bella's side. She was so pale, unnatural. Her chest fell and rose which was a relief, but it was very shallow. She was too still otherwise. Carefully, so not to disturb her, I wrapped my hand around hers.

I could faintly hear Haley leave the room, sniffling as she went outside for damage control and to probably check on Sookie.

"Fight Bella," I whispered so quietly I wasn't sure she could even hear me if she had been awake, "You can not die, you have to fight. You are stronger than this. I love you so much, I just want to see you open your eyes. You can not leave me, not like this."

"Edward." Alice's voice was hesitant.

"What?"

'She's dying.' She couldn't even say the words out loud.

"Don't say that, Alice."

'You can hear her heart rate slowly just as I can. You have to do something.'

I turned to her, suddenly angry, "I will not change her. She wasn't given a choice."

'You know as well as I that she still wants it.' Her thoughts were as angry as I was.

"I Will Not Change Her!" I repeated, snarling at the person I always thought of as a little sister.

"Then you condemn her to a fate worse than death." I looked up to see a disheveled Sookie standing there, Haley supporting her. Nikel stood in the background, nodding as well.

"She could still live."

"Stop being blinded by your own stupid theories. She's dying, you know it as well as I do. If you don't change her, I will." Alice snapped, taking a step closer to me as well as Bella.

"No you won't." I snarled, baring my teeth at her.

She stopped, her face growing shocked, "Edward." there was a tone of fear in her voice.

I turned to look at Bella. She was being to shake, as if having convulsions. Her eyes snapped open, clouded with pain. I knelt before her and grabbed her hand.

"Edward…" her voice sounded so weak, "Help…me."

Her grip was weak, but I realized she was gripping me as hard as she could at the moment. That worried me as well as the fact her face was getting paler which I didn't think was possible.

"I'm doing everything I can, love."

Her chest was heaving as she was trying to breathe, while I stopped breathing "No…you're…not. Help…me…it hurts!"

I brought her hand up to my lips, kissing it a couple of times, "I wont let the rest of your soul be loss."

I let go of her first hand to kiss the other one, and then kissed her forehead. With tears in her eyes, closed them once again, suddenly still.

Carlisle rushed back in with the rest of my family behind him, just has her heart gave up.

"How could you!" Alice screamed at me. I didn't answer, all I did was raise the first hand I kissed and kissed it one last time.

Alice, seeing this, nodded before she shook her head, "You can be such an idiot sometimes."

I shrugged, "At least I'm not a fool."

* * *

So there is still two more chapters. Don't fret, I would never disappoint my readers, tune into the next chapter to find out what happens. The next chapter is the last one before the epilogue. Don't forget to drop a review, you hear from me again before next Friday…probably before Thanksgiving on Thursday actually.


	12. Changes

Since I updated just yesterday I have two people to thank for the reviews but I figured as much haha. For those of you who don't know my writing then you don't know I like to confuse people, this aren't always as they seem. Enjoy.

patch138: All I have to say is thanks for the review and Ha ha ha, I'm evil!

TDTwifan: Thanks for the review and No Bella just can't die.

Disclaimer: I don't own Southern Vampire Mysteries or Twilight. Just OC's.

* * *

**Chapter 12 of 13: Changes**

I was use to pain. Pain was something I felt every day since the day Edward left. Nothing, though, could've prepared me for the pain I felt the last few days. A burning fire spread through my whole body. I wasn't ready to open my eyes yet, to show everyone I was awake. Changed. I still couldn't believe he changed me.

**-Flashback-**

He brought my hand up to his lips, kissing it a couple of times, the last time he took a swift bite to my palm. With all the blood around me anyways, I'm sure nobody noticed the new blood.

"I wont let the rest of your soul be loss." He whispered to me, I couldn't manage the energy to took to smile.

He, then, let go of my first hand to kiss the other one, once again taking a bite before releasing it. I finally relaxed when he kissed my forehead, as if to say you'll be safe now. I could feel the tears in my eyes -the last ones I'd ever cry- in joy and pain, knowing he just saved me.

I closed my eyes, ready to begin my new life.

**-End Flashback-**

Taking an unnecessary breath, I opened my eyes. Edward was the first thing I saw. And boy did I see him. My eye sight was so much sharper, colors were more vibrant than I thought possible. I found myself sitting up faster than I could blink and looking around.

Edward chuckled at my reaction, "You look happy."

I could hear the caution in his voice, he was worried I'd be mad. I laughed at that, surprised by the sound of my own voice, "I am very happy. Thank you, Edward."

I was looking around again, "Where is everyone else?" I realized I was in my room back at Haley's. I wonder when they moved me here.

"In the living room. Alice saw you were going to wake up soon and thought I should be the first one you see."

I heard his words, but was caught up on just one part, "Alice saw me?!" Wow, I never thought I would be so happy about that.

"It seems your future realigned when I changed you."

I couldn't help but be a little cocky, "Told you I was suppose to just like you."

He rolled his eyes, "Only you would be so excited over that."

My face fell as I gave him my best pout, "You don't want me around?"

It took all I had not to laugh as he scrambled to answer, "Of course I want you around. That's what I've been trying to tell you since we've found you again. I'm sorry if I've gave you the wrong impression."

I couldn't hold it any longer, I broke out laughing, "I was just kidding, Edward, sheesh."

He just shook his head at me, "What am I going to do with you?"

I shrugged, "I don't know, I know what you're not going to do though. You're not going to leave me."

"Never." His voice held a promise of truth.

"We're friends, Edward, just friends. I don't know if I can ever trust you again, you broke my heart. I still need time to heal. I'll be your friend though."

He thought about it for a minute, his eyes clouded in thought, "I…can accept that. I hope you can accept my apology though. I hope we can move past this."

"Only time will tell."

There was a sharp knock on the door, interrupting whatever he was going to say.

Emmett's voice boomed through the door, "Come on, Edward! You can't hog her, I want to see my new little sister too."

Edward rolled his eyes and quickly opened the door for his big bear of brother. The next thing I knew I was wrapped up in a hug by Emmett himself. Laughing, I hugged him back…maybe a little too hard.

"Damn Bella! You gotta be careful, you're a lot stronger now."

"What's wrong Emmett? Getting beat by a little girl?"

He laughed at my teasing. Soon I was surrounded by the rest of the Cullen family. There were chorus's of welcome to the family. I had to smile, apparently I would be staying with them. No questions asked, and no discussing it with me. I didn't care though, I loved the Cullens…when I got over the hurt they caused by leaving me.

"How's Sookie?" I couldn't help but ask, the last I saw she was knocked unconscious, "What happened with the fight?"

Jasper was the one to answer, "We won, they took out Victor. Eric got off with a stern talking to from the King telling him to next time 'not to take matters into his own hands'. Our side got lucky, we only lost Clancy and Bill."

"Poor Bill." I murmured, though I was thinking, stupid creepy vampire.

"Sookie's just fine. She just had a slight concussion." Edward answered. I knew Haley had been alright I heard her in the room before I 'died'. But there were others.

I let out a sigh of relief, "How about Nikel? Please tell me he also had a concussion and it actually fixed his brain."

Rosalie answered that one with a shake of her head, "No sadly he's still retarded."

I shrugged, "Can't win them all…So…can I see them? No, right?"

"Sure." Alice chimed, happily. The whole family turned to look at her then, she just laughed, "Don't worry, she wont hurt anyone. I can guarantee it; she was made for this life." She looked at me then, "Her control is impeccable."

I rolled my eyes, "What, now you can see my future and you're going all out spying?"

She just smiled at my joke, "Come on, Sookie, Haley and Nikel are waiting for you in the living room."

I didn't get a choice in the matter apparently, for she just grabbed my arm and just pulled me out there. Everyone looked up as I entered and I froze. I waited for the blood lust to overtake me but nothing happened. I felt…almost human.

I gasped in surprised and heard everyone chuckle. Haley was the first to approach me. I could faintly see a shield around her…just in case, I suppose. Remembering Emmett's earlier statement I very carefully hugged her.

"I'm not happy about you being a Cold One but I'm glad you're alive." She said as she stepped back from me, "The Cullens are a nice family, they'll take care of you. Don't worry about your family, Bella, I'll contact them and think up something. Just stay away from them; to them you'll be dead."

My face sobered up as I thought of Renee and Phil as well as Charlie and Sue. My poor family, they would be crushed but I knew they'd survive it in the end. They had people they loved to help them get through it.

"I understand," I whispered to Haley before looking at Sookie, "Is Eric showing up tonight or do we a freebie for once?"

Sookie laughed, "You get a freebie tonight, he's just going to come and visit me. I'll assure him your fine. He's just a little pissed losing such a good worker." She laughed again and this time I joined her. It was a very surreal moment.

"Great, you're going to leave!" Nikel whined, "Who am I going to tease? Haley scares the hell out of me!"

She glared at him, "I'll show you scared! Crap, I'm losing my roommate…now what am I going to do?"

I looked between Nikel and Haley…really, they're going to make me say it. Edward chuckled next to me, noticing it as well.

Sookie raised an eyebrow, answering for me, "Really, guys, really? Haley needs a roommate and probably a guard dog and Nikel needs someone to tease and a booty call…just move in together."

Haley gave her a shocked and horrified look, "Are you kidding me? Look I love Nikel but if he moved in, I'd no longer have a house. He'd burn it down."

"Or at least piddle on all the furniture." I put in getting an annoyed look from Nikel. I smiled at him.

Sookie rolled her eyes, "Well Olivia is moving out, you could always move in with me. Amelia would love it, I'm sure."

"I'll think about it."

I nodded, satisfied I wasn't leaving Haley on her own…or at least alone with just Nikel around. I turned to the Cullens, "When do we leave?"

Alice clapped her hands excited, "Soon, ohh you're going to love the house we're going to be staying at. This is so great, I get my sister back."

"Down, girl." I joked.

Edward laughed, "Come on, we should probably take you out hunting. Who's all going with?"

"Me!" Emmett jumped over, "I want to show her how its really done!"

"Anyone else?"

"I suppose I should go and keep Emmett in line." Rosalie muttered, moving over to them as well.

Soon we took off, heading a ways away so we wouldn't run into humans. I couldn't help but smile. I was finally getting everything I ever wanted. I was a Cold One, I was with the Cullens, I may not be with Edward how I originally thought I would but that was alright, I was still with him. We'd just have to see where the future went, now that I had one to look forward to.

A dead moon brought bad tidings in its mist. The last dead moon I saw brought the Cullens…maybe to me it was good luck, it seemed like the I just messed up like that. Either way, a Dead Moon made my dreams come true.

* * *

Well that's the end…well not really. There is still an epilogue to go. Drop a review, I'm not sure where I'm going with the epilogue it maybe a couple days, weeks, or even years into the future. If you want to give me your opinion feel free. I will hopefully have that up before Thanksgiving but I can't promise anything.


	13. Epilogue

smfogleman: Not necessarily, Bella can be pretty stubborn. Yet I can see your concern. Since I decided on no pairing I decided to do a 'draw your own conclusion' sort of thing.

TDTwifan: Follow-up story hmm…I suppose anything is possible. I'm not exactly sure what I'd do though. As of right now this one is going to stand alone.

Well since nobody seemed to have a preference how much time passed in the epilogue I went with what I wanted. This is the last chapter, I hope you all enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Southern Vampire Mysteries; I do own OC's.

* * *

**Chapter 13 of 13: Epilogue**

**-Five Years Later-**

The sun began to set and it was the time of twilight. A time where everything seemed to calm down.

I sat outside on the porch watching as the cutest little girl in the world wobbled her way over to me…only to fall down. I shook my head, poor kids going to be as clumsy as I once was. I stood up and gracefully went over to pick her up.

"Baalaa." She attempted my name, putting her hands on my cheeks. I laughed, careful not to hold her too tight.

"Come on don't hog her." Rose said impatiently, reaching for the child. I moved away from her and stuck out my tongue.

"She's my…" Uh that one stumped me. Haley was my cousin so what would that make her kid?, "Relative." I finished lamely.

"Well she's my baby, so give her back." I looked up to see Haley and Nikel finally following their daughter who took off as soon as Haley got her out of her car seat. I faintly hear Rosalie sigh wistfully at the sight of Haley's stomach. Their second child was due in just two months. I set her down and watched as she waddled her way over to her mother. Rosalie let out a noise of disappointment.

"Rayn is only 18 months old, you're really going to be popping out another one so soon?" I said teasingly, "I mean I'm not sure if someone like Nikel should even procreate."

He pouted at me, rolling two huge suitcases behind him, "I drove seven hours with a baby and a pregnant wife just to see you and you insult me? Some thanks I get."

I rolled my eyes at that. I never thought they'd get married, especially with how often Haley would whine about Nikel's mental capacity. Also his uncanny ability to burn things down. Yet three years ago they were fast-handed, which was a Wiccan wedding. I wonder how he got her to change her mind.

Shaking my head, I went over to carefully hug Haley, "So how's Sookie doing? I heard on the news last night they decided to legalize Vampire/Human marriages."

Haley snorted, "Don't tell her that. She told Eric if he even things about being stupid she'd wring him one. I got the impression she didn't want to get married."

"Poor Eric," I muttered, shaking my head. That girl, she was too stubborn for her own good. With a wave of my hand, I led them into the house where the rest of the Cullen family gathered. Rose had ran ahead giving me some precious, though not really private, moments with my blood-related family.

"So how's everything on this front?" Haley asked, with a smirk. I talked to her once a week on the phone and we had a yearly visit though this is the first time she actually came here. Usually I -occasionally other Cullens would come along- would go to visit her.

"Good, Emmett and Rosalie decided they were going to leave again for some sort of vacation. I think they want to head somewhere in Asia this time." I told them. It took awhile, but I found my place in the Cullen family. Hell, even Rose saw me as a sister now and I saw her as one too.

"And Edward?" I smiled at her question.

"He came home earlier this morning. I think he's planning on sticking around for a couple of months this time." I explained. After I was changed and told Edward I just wanted to be friends, he helped me adjust to living as a Cold One…as well as how to deal with his family again. After about a year, he decided he wanted to travel a bit on his own, much like Carlisle did in his younger years. He stopped in to visit every couple of months usually for a week or two and like Haley, made a weekly call.

At first I felt guilty, thinking I was the reason he didn't want to stick around. That being around me hurt him somehow. Yet, he was having so much fun and he made many new acquaintance's so I learned to let go of that guilt and be happy for him. He still honors my decision to be only friends whenever he was home.

"Haley, Nikel so good to see you." Esme greeted, as soon as we were safely inside the house.

"Wow, Bella told me your house was gorgeous, but this is just incredible." She announced as she looked around in awe. I held back a chuckle. Some days I still felt like that myself. Haley handed Rayn off to Rosalie who took her quite willingly. Ever since Haley found out she was pregnant the first time, Rosalie had been the one to go with me on my yearly visits. I think it helped her cope with her own inability to have children.

"Rose, don't forget you have to give the baby back to Haley at some point." Emmett warned her she took Rayn into the living room.

Haley laughed, "You know with some of her moods I'm tempted to just say keep her."

"Oh yes, the a shape shifting witch would be a wonderful addition to our insane family." I muttered.

"Haley please tell me you brought some cute clothes so we can play dress up with her later." Alice pleaded, appearing in the room. Jasper was next to her, shaking his head slightly at his wife's enthusiasm.

"Of course, Alice, I grabbed about three dresses." She said to pacify my enthusiastic sister, "Where's Carlisle and Edward?"

"Carlisle had to go into work, there had been a terrible accident and he was needed in the ER. Edward's out hunting."

The next hour was filled with laughs and catching up. Haley had some many funny stories about Nikel and Rayn I thought we'd all die laughing…if that was possible. Finally, Haley decided it was time to head to bed. They had had a long drive and I could tell she was drained of energy. Rosalie reluctantly gave up Rayn before Esme went to show them where they would be staying for the week.

Soon enough the whole family had wandered off into their own room to do things I probably didn't want to think about. I, myself, sat in the living room reading an old copy of Wuthering Heights. I didn't mess with the classics.

I was so involved with my book, I didn't notice Edward sneaking into the room until the soft sounds of the piano shook me out of my trance. I looked up to see Edward smirking at me.

"Did I startle you?"

Laughing, I got up and sat down the piano bench next to him, "I have to be the most unobservant Cold One ever."

"I wish I could disagree but I'd hate to lie to you."

I smacked him lightly on the arm at his joke. Chuckling, he switched his tune until I heard my lullaby.

"Edward…"

"Shh…I haven't played this piece in awhile just listen."

With a sigh I stayed quiet as I let him play. I'm not sure how long we sat there but eventually the song came to an end.

Edward let out a sigh of his own, "It's soothing to be able to play that song again."

I didn't say anything. We were just friends; confusing friends. I had to admit though I enjoyed hearing my lullaby again, "Thank you, Edward, for playing." I whispered, laying my head on his shoulder.

He chuckled, "Anytime."

* * *

That's the end. FYI: You're suppose to draw your own conclusions. If you want this to be Bella/Edward then sure. If you don't then they're just friends. Whatever you want them to be.

First a special thanks to Haley for emailing me with the story idea and entrusting me to write it. I hope I lived up to the expectation.

Thanks to all my reviewers:

CourtneyFirehand, haleyisrad, ErinCullen, WinterRayne, kara, patch138, Darkness holds me tightly, makbeesamurai, enchantedlight, Angel JJK, Emeraldfires, midnightangel09, Peaceful Dragon Rose, msmess21907, ActApalled, stacypotterblack, vamp-fiction-fan, marine1047, Nurselisa, DarkMo0nStars, Haley, manticore-gurl071134, charverv, ericsookie4eva, lunar47, miss vertigo, fameotic, Megan Consoer, WeirdRandomHyperTwilightFREAK-, ashdale, speaking-of-italy, Holly1980, mwjen, smfogleman, SharonH, TDTwifan, Dearest Drusilla, Lynn2426, seghen, Luna4816, Hippie 4 Lyfe, Twilight Crazy Fan, Moshito

If I missed anyone (PM's excluded) I apologize and if you were stated twice…well feel loved. This story is over, finished, finally done. I loved writing it! I'm not sure if there will be a follow up at the moment I'm saying no.


End file.
